


Dance until it hurts. - LS

by maguii_sol



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol
Summary: Louis is a student at the National Dance Academy on his last year before graduation. He is the best dancer there is, and he fucking knows it.Louis thinks he has his future bought. He thinks he is going to be the main male dancer every time he wants to.But suddenly, things change when his ballet teacher change, having now Mr. Styles as his replacement.Harry Styles isn't like the old teacher, he applies new rules, and Louis surely doesn't like them.Louis thinks Mr. Styles has something against him, but what Louis doesn't know is that this teacher would actually be his only way to succeed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 19





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my new story and I'm very excited :)  
> Hope you all like it.
> 
> My name is Mag for those who don't know me yet, I also write my stories on Wattpad and I'm from Argentina. So this isn't actually my native language :)
> 
> Please leave your comments of what you think so far! Love you all. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Mag 🦋

**O N E**

I was staring at myself in front of the mirror of my room and finishing putting my black leotard while gelling my hair. We had arrived back at the academy a few days ago to settle down again before starting the classes.

So now I was back in my treasured room, which I shared with Emily, my best friend and my usual dance partner, and we promised ourselves to have the main role at this year's ballet and get the hell out of here with contracts. We both know that by the end of the year choreographers and directors are going to want us.

I mean, we were the best of our year. All of our teachers loved us, and we were always the main couple of every ballet or piece we ever did at the academy. After spending our whole life together during Art's highschool and applying together for this academy, we were each other's best friends, partners and confidents.

Right now, she was brushing her long brown hair and putting it in a perfect bun behind me, both sharing the mirror.

"Louis, Stop looking at yourself. You're fine. Let me comb my hair."

"I think I gained weight during summer break."

"Sure." - she rolled her eyes. - "Now get out of the way."

"What?"

"You look the same Lou, don't worry. Plus you worked out all summer, you took classes and all. Please don't drag yourself into those thoughts."

"I trained to keep lifting your fat ass in the air, bitch."

"Oh, you're going to fucking regret that Tomlinson." - She laughed.

"Am I?" - I teased and she finished her perfect and gelled bun.

"Ok, let's go. We have twenty minutes before the class."

I grabbed my ballet shoes and my bottle of water, ready to face our first day of the last year before graduation.

~~~

I was stretching before my class, taking my spot at the barre.

Just to let you know, in ballet your place on the barre defines you. It shows hierarchy. So Emily and I always shared the front space on each side of the centre barre. Where everyone could see us, especially our teachers. In ballet, every class is an audition, every day you need to be more perfect than the previous one, you need to show off. That's the only way to get what you want. To get noticed.

I had my leg up on the barre, trying to recover my elasticity because I hadn't taken a class since last Monday and I was feeling out of training again. Everyone stopped what they were doing when the principal of the Academy entered the room.

She placed herself in front of us, ready to make her welcome speech as she did every year. All of us stood still in front of her, showing respect and discipline. She was a well known ex ballerina after all, she had our fates in her hands, she was Claudia Horan, and she fucking ran the place.

She and I always had a really good relationship, in fact, she's my mother's best friend, almost like an aunt to me. Her son, Niall, and I grew up together.He wasn't a dancer though, actually Niall can't dance at all, but he plays the piano here at the academy so we continue seeing each other all the time.

But of course no one in the academy could know that Claudia was my aunt because they'll think she had preferences. Which she clearly had. Perks of being his nephew. Of course I always managed to get the leading roles on my own, because let's face it, I'm the best. But she always helped a little by talking good about me with my teachers. Best. Aunt. Ever.

"Welcome everyone to this new year. You're all in your last year and soon to be graduating. I'm very proud of each of you." - She stopped and gave us a big smile while looking around the room to the thirty people in it. - "I have some news, things are changing around here this year. First thing you need to know is that today's class isn't going to be with your dear Mr. Brown because he went to teach in France. After fifteen years of teaching here, it's really hard to let him go, but we all wish him the best. So let me tell you that you'll have our new acquisition here, and I hope a big applause for this, because this year you're going to have your class ballet with the well known teacher, dancer and choreographer, recently arrived from Germany, Harry Styles."

The whole room exploded in applause, " _oh my God's_ " and little shouts and signs of excitement. I just smirked, this was my chance to impress him so I can leave this place with a contract with no less than Harry Styles. If I show him I'm the best, he's going to put me inside his ballets and tours around the world. I can almost feel it already.

"But the bad news is that he is still on his way because his plane arrived later than planned. I'm sure he will be here soon, but as I know you don't want to wait any longer and you want to get your class started now, I allow Mr. Tomlinson here, to start the first exercises on the barre for all of you, until Mr. Styles arrive. Louis, you can start the class by marking a warm up _plié_ sequence."

"Sure ma'am." - I smiled at her and nodded.

"Perfect. There is more news that you are going to find out later! But for now I'll leave you so you can enjoy your class." - She said with a last smile and walked away through the window door.

"Ok, guys shall we start?." - I said and stood up in front of the class with a grin on my face.

Some of my classmates, who are obviously jealous of me, made annoyed faces and rolled their eyes, but guess what? I didn't care.

"Let's do two _demi pliés_ in first position, one _grand plié_ with the entire _port de bras, souplesse an avant_ and a final _relevé._ Then we will repeat the same in every position."

Emily winked at me with a smile on her face. She almost made me giggle, but I contained myself. The pianist started playing a song accorded to the _Plié_ sequence and everyone repeated what I indicated before. Let me say, I felt powerful. I had the opportunity to correct my classmates, to be in control, to have power over them. I would enjoy these minutes as much as I could.

Starting by torturing Liam Payne. The second best dancer of our class and my enemy.

I made them repeat the sequence to each side of the barre, paying special attention to Liam's mistakes and failures, because I wanted to expose him, and maybe humiliating him? And when they finished the _plié_ then I improvised a new sequence, this time a _tendú_.

They were half done with the sequence when the glass door opened roughly. I swear it trembled so much I thought it was going to break into pieces. A tall man with beautiful green eyes walked towards us and the pianist stopped playing, everyone stopped dancing and I just froze at the front of the class just by admiring his beauty. We all knew who he was. Harry _Fucking_ Styles.

"Who are you and why are you giving my class?" - Was the first thing he said.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Styles. I'm Louis Tomlinson and I was just making a warm up while we waited for you."

"I don't care. You and nobody here had the right to start the class without your teacher. It's called discipline."

"Yes, I'm sorry." - I said as I looked at the floor.

"Why are you still standing here? go to the barre."

I nodded and rushed to my previous place at the barre. Harry looked at me and laughed.

"You're not going to be first here. You'll have to win it. Go to the last barre, at the very end. That is going to be your place from now on until I say otherwise. I don't want to see you at the front ever again."

"But sir…"

"Didn't I make myself clear?" - He elevated his voice.

I nodded again and took my bottle of water, walking to the back of the class, and standing at the last spot of the barre. I sighed in frustration, I didn't belong here.

"You." - He said pointing at Liam. - "Take his previous place."

Liam nodded respectfully and took my place, just at the front of everyone. He turned to me with a victory smirk on his face.

God, I hated him so much.

"You all know who I am. No need for introductions, and I don't care about your names either. If you are worth it, only then I'll remember your names. Otherwise you are just a number. One advice though, I'm not like your old teacher, I'm not going to follow his preferences for best dancers, or your previous dance partners. Things aren't going to be the way you were used to with him. If you can't handle it, you're allowed to leave."

Fuck he was strict. And I fucking loved it already. Emily turned to me and gave me a worried look and I just shook my head slightly towards her. We are going to dance together even if I have to beg. My goal from now on is to win Harry over and nothing else. Emily and I need to show him our chemistry while dancing.

But I needed to show myself more because I hadn't started on the right foot with Harry.

Great way to start my first day.


	2. TWO

**T W O**

"You heard him, Lou. He is not going to put us together." - Emily said once we got out of Harry's class and we started walking towards our next class.

We still had half an hour of break.

"Em, we are going to show him that we are the best, he isn't going to doubt a second about putting me as your partner. Besides, together we are hot as hell."

"Oh, shut up." - She laughed.

"Seriously, Em. Don't freak out, I can always talk to Claudia."

"Isn't that going to make us look spoilt or something?"

"Nah, leave that to me."

We walked together to the contemporary dance class, just down the hall.

Once there, we sat down on the floor and stretched again, just to keep our muscles warm.

Niall entered the room and sat by our side.

"Hey guys."

"Hi." - Emily replied.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" - I asked.

"I'm playing piano in this class today." - Niall replied.

"Cool. I hope you don't deconcentrate me." 

"Never." - He said and I rolled my eyes. - "How was your first class? I heard that Harry Styles was there." - He wiggled his brows.

"He was." - I said sharply. - "And he already hates me."

"Really? I'm surprised, you are so charming." - Niall said sarcastically and giggled. - "But apart from hating you, is he nice…?"

"He is endearing." - I said sarcastically.

"Oh, Shut up Louis." - Emily said. - "He is strict, but he is a beauty." 

"Well, yes. I have to give him that. He is hot." - I admitted.

"Besides he is way younger than Mr. Brown." 

"He's just three years older than us, and he fucking danced all around the world already, he even made his own ballet in Berlin a year ago." - I sighed. - "He's got it all."

"I don't know why he took this job. He is not retired." - Niall said.

"I don't get it either. Maybe he is just looking for new talents?" - Emily said, a trace of hope in her voice.

"We wish." 

~~~

The class was as good as usual, our contemporary teacher, Mrs. Galoto, loved me. So she put me in front and asked me to show some exercises for the rest of the class.

Liam was sending me death looks the entire time. He was jealous, and It was hilarious.

He even tripped in a simple _pirouette en dehors._

His usual dance partner _and_ girlfriend, Maya, helped him stand up and wash his frustrated look away.

Good for him, at least someone likes him.

By lunch time, after we changed into normal clothes, Niall, Emily and I went to the coffee shop in front of the Academy to have some ice tea and something to eat and not starve to death the rest of the day.

Our dance classes had ended for today and we only had left the boring ones, such as French and Dance History. 

Boring. Completely _boring_.

I only had one thing in mind now, I was going to pay a visit to Claudia before French. I needed to convince her to talk to Harry. 

Emily and I belong to dance together. That wasn't negotiable.

So after lunch, that's what I did.

I went straight to Claudia's office and entered without knocking on the door.

"Hello Auntie." - I smiled at her.

"Hi Boo. How was your day so far?" - She said while looking through some papers on her desk.

"Could have been better."

"What happened?"

"Mr. Styles wants to change the couples for the class."

"Well, he must have his reasons, darling."

"But I need to be Emily's partner. You know that."

"Lou, I can't tell him what to do."

"Mmm, actually you can. You're his boss, remember?"

"Louis." - She cut me.

I sighed.

"Ok, but can you just try to talk good about us and persuade him?" - I pouted and she sighed.

"I'll try. Not promising anything." - She looked up from her paperwork. - "Just try not to get in trouble with him. Remember that I told earlier today that there were going to be more surprises this year?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Harry is going to pick four dancers from your class in a few weeks, to perform the nutcracker under his direction. Then he will continue making projects for those who had picked. He is actually very loyal to the people he picks, they become his protégées. So if you are between those four, you'll have a job until you retire."

"Are you kidding me?! This is huge!" 

"No, I'm not kidding. But don't tell anyone. Not even Emily. I still hadn't said it to the rest of the Academy."

"Ok, sure."

"Something else you need, hun?"

Suddenly the door of the office opened again, showing Harry on the frame door.

"Can I come in, ma'am?"

"Sure, Harry."

"I need to discuss a few things with you."

"Of course, Mr. Tomlinson was just leaving."

Harry looked at my direction for the first time and locked his eyes with mine, frowning.

"What was your name again?"

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"He's the best dancer here." - Claudia rushed to say.

"No, he is not." - Harry said still with his eyes locked in mine. - "I am."

"I meant as a student." - Claudia giggled and tried to light the mood.

"I know what you meant." - He smiled falsely at her.

"I'll just leave." - I mumbled and walked to the door, passing by Harry's side with my head down.

"He is a good kid." - I heard Claudia say before I closed the door. - "He has a bright future."

"He is too soft for this." - He answered.

I froze.Excuse me? I was too _soft_?

 _Me_? _Soft_? What the hell did he mean?

He doesn't even know me. He only saw me once.

God damnit, this is going to be harder than I thought.

I wanted to keep listening behind the door, but they would discover me. Besides, I still had to make it to French class.


	3. THREE

**T H R E E**

Brand new day at the Academy, after spending all night smoking on the rooftop with Emily. Because yeah, we have an amazing rooftop with a view of all the fucking city. It's quite dazzling.

And we always use it to smoke, or fuck, or both.

That morning we were destroyed to be honest. 

But yet we had three hours of ballet with Harry ahead, plus the other classes in the afternoon

No time to be lazy. No time to be weak.

Besides, I still needed to fucking prove Harry I was the best. It's not like I could skip his class and stay in bed.

As yesterday, Emily and I were preparing ourselves, doing our hair and putting our leotards, today I picked the bordeaux one. Not that anyone cares.

Emily and I started walking to the familiar, mirror covered, room we had spent so many hours during the past three years. Let's be romantic for a second and say that it was my place on earth, my home. I felt like that every day, like I belonged there.

But today, after hearing Harry's comment about myself with Claudia, I must say I was a bit worried about stepping inside that class.

I mean, I wanted to win Harry's respect, his admiration, his approval. 

But above everything, I really wanted to be Emily's partner. And _now_ I highly doubt he would put us together.

Unlike yesterday, Harry was already inside the room, still remaining fifteen minutes before the class. He was early. _Wow_. Didn't see that coming.

I rushed inside and tried to keep my eyes off Harry, I didn't want to make eye contact just yet.

Emily said goodbye from me and took his place at the front of the class, and I… 

Well, I had to be at the back as yesterday, because our dear Mr. Styles won't like it another way. So I did just that. I better behave for now.

Everyone was stretching in order to face the three hour class. And that's when Harry started speaking.

Everyone shushed their morning conversations and turned to listen to him.

"Well, Good morning everyone. I have something to say before we start. I was talking to the principal Horan yesterday, and it came to me that a student of this specific class doesn't agree with my decision of changing partners. I would like that person to say their opinion out loud for the rest of the class. As far as I understood, he wants to make his own rules instead of following mine. Is that right, Mr. Tomlinson?"

_ Fuck _ .

Not good, Louis. Not good.

Of course everyone turned to look at me.

I thought maybe I should stand up from the floor, just to show respect. Maybe he would have mercy. Maybe.

"I'm sorry Mr. Styles. I thought that maybe it was convenient to be paired with Ms. Hart. Because she and I are used to dancing together. It was only a suggestion." - I said.

"Ballet is about challenging yourself, you should not be used to anything. If you are used to having your leg up to 180° then you should push it higher. If you are used to doing twenty  _ rond de jambe fouetté _ , then you should do twenty five. This isn't just going to Louis, It's for everyone here. I am not accepting people who are satisfied already, you need to be thirsty for more. Push yourself harder every single day. Do you hear me? If your body doesn't hurt, if your feet don't bleed, then you are being lazy. And I don't like lazy people. It makes me want to puke."

_ Damn _ Harry was strict. 

And scary. Don't forget the scary part. 

His eyes were ice cold, threatening. Installing an unbreakable tension. Almost making me shit in my pants.

"Anything else to add, Mr Tomlinson?" - He asked and I shook my head. - "This goes to all of you, I am not accepting any suggestions of any kind. If you don't like my ways you're welcome to leave. Did I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

But after he ended talking, something kept spinning in my mind, he said my name,  _ he remembered my name. _

Even if it was for the wrong causes, he still remembered.

I smirked to myself and placed in front of the barre. _ I was going to make myself notice.  _

_ ~~~ _

Harry didn't pay any attention to me for the rest of the class. Not even when I fucking smashed it by doing a double  _ tour an l'air _ . Not even when my  _ Grand jeté _ was higher than Liam's.

I pushed myself out of my limits today, and it was amazing, it felt amazing,  _ I _ was amazing.

But he didn't notice, he didn't even say a thing.

Not a correction, not a compliment.  _ Nothing. _ Just as if he was ignoring me for the entire three hours.

He didn't tell the new couples yet, we all just did the class individually, he wanted to evaluate us before making his decision for the rest of the year, and  _ hopefully  _ evaluating us for his auditions too. 

Maybe I surprised him today, maybe I gave him a good impression, maybe I showed him I was the best today. Maybe.

I tried to stay until everyone had left the room, just to have a little chat with Harry. He was calmly talking with the pianist on the side of the room.

Emily looked towards me and I made her a sign to not wait for me, I'll see her later.

So when everyone picked their stuff and left the room headed to our next class, I approached him.

I put on my best smile and reminded myself to be respectful.

"Mr. Styles. May I talk to you?"

"I do not talk with students after hours."

"It'd only be a minute."

"I don't have a minute." - He said and took his belongings. Walking away from me and headed to the glass door.

I was very insistent, so I just followed him closely.

"Mr. Styles I just wanted to apologise and say that I really admire you, and that I'm enjoying your classes. You're a great acquisition to this Academy. We really need you." - I said as I walked behind him through the corridors.

"I already know that."

"Sure. I also wanted to ask you if you have any recommendations for me to take, any corrections or errors you saw so I can work on them."

Harry stopped and turned around, facing me.

"First, stop talking to me. Second, you need to calm your ego because you're just a student. Third and last, you should lose weight, your jumps could be way higher."

I swallowed deeply.

"Sure. Thanks sir."

"You're dismissed." - He said and kept walking away from me.

Ok. That was  _ not _ what I was expecting.

But I kinda deserved that. 

My head kept wandering around what he said for seconds before remembering I had another class to attend before lunch.

When I took my phone out to check the time, I saw a text message from Emily.

_ 'I'm meeting Jake at his house right now, tell Mr. Mcclinton I'm sick, see you for the next class.' _

That bitch was going to get laid. I wish I had a boyfriend too. I wish I had someone to fuck. God, I was so lonely. 

Besides, Jake was a fucking greek god. He has been with her for about two years now, and he lives nearby, so everytime she wants a quickie, well… she has it.

And I surely needed that too. Just release stress, you know? Mr. Mcclinton can survive without us, he is just the Anatomy professor anyways.

I sent a quick answer to Emily and opened Caleb's chat.

_ 'Want to skip your class?' _

He replied seconds later.

_ 'Sure. Your room?' _

_ 'Yes, I'll be waiting for you.' _

And so I skipped Anatomy class to meet my fuckbuddy. Because that's what he was, we only texted each other so we could have sex.

Caleb was a second year, so he wasn't in my class, but I did some tutoring last year for him, and the rest is history.

He was there when I needed to release stress. To keep my head away from things.

And that thing now was surely Harry Styles.

  
  


The rest of the day went well. Emily and I met at the stretching class after our fuck break with wide smiles on our faces. 

"Everything good with Jake?"

"Never better." - She smirked.

"Ok, no need to brag, bitch." - I said and she laughed. - "Let's get over this day for once." - I sighed.

"What happened with Mr. Styles?"

"Don't even want to talk about it."

"We are not dancing together this year, right?"

"I highly doubt it, Em."

Because yes, Harry was definitely not going to give me what I asked for. That was for sure.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, I just wanted to make something clear.   
> Louis is not going to be bulimic or anorexic here. I know it might seem to, but no. It's a triggering topic for me and I would never write it.  
> Just that.
> 
> Hope you have a great day!  
> Mag 🦋

**F O U R**

So basically the rest of my first week was bullshit.

Every morning I woke up just to be denigrated by Mr. Styles in class. To be pushed away from Emily and to leave all my energy in the ballet class to show that bastard I was the best. Not leaving enough energy for my next classes of the day. 

Besides, after Harry told me I should lose weight, I had reduced my meals and multiplied my training in the gym after classes.

I still ate a lot though, Niall would never let me not eat. He even invited me to dinner twice this week with Claudia. 

I tried to avoid talking about my awful relationship with Harry. Actually, my non-existent relationship with Harry. Because well, he kept ignoring me. All the time. Like I was not even there.

Not that I expected him to love me right away, but well, at least I thought he would notice me. You know?

I followed his advice and I didn't speak to him again, also I started to focus more on my jumps. Again, draining my energy in every sequence.

I still don't understand how my muscles still respond to my brain. I'm tired and stressed. Everything hurts and he still doesn't notice me.

_ It's okay, Louis. He will. You're the best. _

Let me say that all this stress isn't good for me, so it's not news that I used Caleb more than once this week too. 

But with all that I was going through, who can blame me?

On the weekend Niall, Em, Jake and I went to a party downtown so we could celebrate our last first week of academy. Because after all it was our last year. We should celebrate that every week.

But It was bloody awful. Worst. Party. Ever.

Jake and Emily took off early to his house,  _ surprising _ . 

Niall was spinning around with some girl, not paying attention to me, and I was too drunk to remember anything else. 

I was bored, and drunk. But mostly bored.

And today it was monday again.  _ Yey. _

Three hours ahead of just Harry. 

_ Harry. Harry. Harry. Bloody Harry. _

After a cup of tea I changed my clothes and headed to the classroom. Emily stayed at Jake's last night too, so I was on my own.

Again _ , Yey. _

When I dragged my tired legs to the classroom, everyone was already there, and I was fucking wonderfully  _ late _ .

Again,  _ Yey. _

"Mr. Tomlinson. You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry." - I said.

I walked with my head down to my spot at the back while he kept speaking.

"You're lucky I didn't start the class yet, because I wanted to talk to all of you first. Well everyone, today it's the day you've been waiting for. I'm going to announce your partners for the rest of the year. I told you all that I'm not following what your old teacher said, things are going to change around here. You'd better put up with it. We are going to be separated in two groups, males and females. One group, females, it's going to stay with me in this room. The other group is going to be with my assistant in the adjoining room. You're going to work on duets. Everything clear so far?"

Everyone nodded.

_ We were going to do duets. _ Male-male duets. 

Fuck Harry.

I hated every man here. And everyone hated me, because well I always got the lead role and because I was the best. They all envy me.

This is not good. They would probably hurt me on purpose while dancing together. Or something even worse. 

I don't like your idea Mr. Styles.

"I'm going to point at you forming the couples, because I still don't know your names, and honestly I don't care to remember them either. So you"- He pointed to Maya. - "Are with her." - He pointed at Hazel.

_ Weird choice if you ask me.  _ But whatever floats your boat, Harry.

"You." - He pointed at Emily. - "With her." - He pointed to Mel.

Emily was disgusted, I could tell, even if she forced a smile towards Mel.

Mel was a bitch.

Well, everyone was a bitch around here, so no news.

And Harry continued pointing people until he paired every woman in the class. Then he proceeded with the men.

"You." - He pointed to Liam. "Are with Tomlinson."

_ Oh no. You have got to be kidding me. _

Of all the men here, he wanted me to dance with Liam? 

I hate Harry Styles.

That's my conclusion.

"Now I'll introduce you to my assistant for this class. You probably know who he is because he has been dancing in my ballet for about two years now. He is one of the best male dancers right now and he even graduated from here. Please welcome Zayn Malik."

_ Of course it's fucking Zayn Malik. _

Because this day couldn't be bad enough already.

Zayn walked through the door towards Harry and stood by his side.

"Hello, everyone." - He smiled.  _ That nauseous smile. _

Zayn Malik who graduated from here when I was in first year.

Zayn Malik who left me two years ago.

Because yes. Zayn was my fucking ex before he went to Berlin. With Harry.

Did I forget to mention that before?

And now not only I have to be in the other room without being able to impress Harry, dancing in duet with my enemy, but also I would be under the gaze of none other than my ex. 

Who would clearly not speak good about me with Harry. Who would clearly not give me a contract after graduation.

That 's it. I'm done. 

I'm going to quit.

I looked at Emily and I could tell by her eyes that she was worried.

I sighed and shook my head. I don't know how I am going to handle this. 

Not for the rest of the entire year.

"So now that everyone knows who his partner is, we can begin the class. We are doing some exercise on the barre first, and then we will separate into two groups." - Harry continued.

And that's how the day went on. Harry marked some stuff for us to do at the barre and then we split and Zayn took the lead.

_ Yey. _

He was the complete opposite to Harry inside the classroom. He was calm and soft. He hasn't changed at all, and that made me hate him more.

Yes, I hate a lot of people. And guess what? I don't care.

Zayn even made me stand at the front of the class while he marked the choreography, he even used me as his partner to show the steps and the dance tricks.  _ Me.  _ Out of all the people in the room.  _ Me. His ex. _

Then, after he taught us all the steps, he made Liam and I repeat the choreography for the rest of the duets behind us.

Liam was tense while dancing with me, I could tell. He was reluctant. 

But we actually made a good couple. 

I have to admit he dances pretty good. Not as good as me, but still.

And Zayn. Zayn was just staring at me the whole time, it was creepy. Fucking creepy.

He was not paying attention to anyone but me.

I started feeling uncomfortable.

Twenty minutes before the class ended, things got even worse.

Because Harry entered to check on us and the choreography. To check on Zayn.

He got really mad when he saw me in front and leading the others. When he saw that Liam and I were dancing without the others showing how it was done. I even think I saw fire coming through his pupils when he stared at me.

Because we locked our eyes together, and I felt really scared he would break my arm or something. 

But hey, it wasn't my fault mister. Blame Zayn.

"Zayn, Tomlinson can't be there, he is going to The back. He is going to be part of the ensemble, not a leading."

"Really? I thought maybe they could be the leading couple." - Zayn replied.

"To the back I Said."

"Okay." 

Zayn made us a sign for us to go to the back and he replaced us with another male couple in front.

"I hate you so much." - Liam whispered.

"It's mutual." - I rolled my eyes.

And I really don't know how am I going to get through the rest of the year.

The rest of the week even. Because I already feel like I want to commit homicide.

Three names at the top of the list. Liam, Zayn and  _ fucking Harry. _


	5. FIVE

**F I V E**

Next day was the same. Harry ignoring me, Zayn worshipping me and Liam being fucking annoying.

The only thing that changed was that Ms. Horan went to the classroom and announced that Harry was going to pick four of us to play a role in the nutcracker along with his old protégées who returned from Berlin too. 

Old news for me though.

Besides, knowing Harry, he won't pick me. I already lost my faith in it.

Everyone else was delighted with the news though, because auditions were going to be in two weeks.  _ Yey. _

So yes, everyone was excited. Good for them. I was not.

I was really annoyed by all of this. And right now I was screaming into my pillow.

"I hate my life!"

"Ok, that's enough Louis. You need an intervention. I'm calling Niall." - Emily said behind me.

"No, Em. Stop. I'm fine. See?" - I faked a wide smile.

"That smile is more fake than Niall's hair color." - She said and I laughed.

"Fair enough. But no interventions please. Just, can we hang out for a while? Maybe the rooftop?"

She stared at me for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Sure." 

I smiled at her and took my jacket and my cigarettes. 

"I'll text Niall on the way."

Emily and I reached the rooftop and sat in one of the deck chairs, Niall showed up minutes later with three burgers and beers.

We ate, drank and smoked, and for a while I forgot about Harry Styles, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. 

And I was happy. Or at least I think I was.

Or maybe I was just drunk.

But it was a good evening. Everything's better with friends. 

"Mate." - Niall said.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm stressed. But I'm alright."

"Is this still about Mr. Styles ?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just too confident about getting a contract after graduation, you know? But maybe I should let it go. It won't happen, not with him at least."

"My mom can always help you, she would recommend you to everyone."

"Yeah, I know. But I also like to accomplish things on my own. To know I won it and that I deserve it, and that someone saw something in me."

"Someone will. You're an amazing dancer."

"You know nothing about dancing, Ni." - I laughed.

"True. But still."

"I think that what got you worse was Zayn's appearing." - Emily said and I sighed.

"Maybe. I never thought he was going to come back. And he is being so charming all of the sudden, and over me all the time. I don't know."

"Did you feel something when you saw him?" - Niall asked.

"Hate, regret, homicidal impulses."

The both of them laughed.

"So, you're good. Not going crawling back to him?" - Emily.

"No, I don't think so."

~~~

Next day everyone was more showing off than usual. Those bootlickers. 

Of course everybody wanted the same. An opportunity to be under Harry's wing? That was a golden ticket. That was a way to make sure you'll have a career for the rest of your life. Well maybe. 

That only if Harry keeps doing ballets and all, nobody can assure you that. But still, it was a pretty awesome opportunity.

Except for me, because he hated me already.

That day during the first part of the class, the warm up and the barre, Zayn was helping Harry correcting the students, but more especially correcting me.

He stood near the window by the side of my barre.  _ Smooth. _

Since Harry was still ignoring me. I think maybe Zayn was just being considered, helping my formation, teaching me, not like my professor. 

But when we were doing a  _ développé  _ sequence, Zayn was watching me closely.

"You can elevate it higher, Louis." - Zayn said. He stepped forward and grabbed my inner thigh, lifting my leg a bit higher. Not that it wasn't high already, but he still pushed higher. - "From here. Your adductor. Here Is where your strength needs to come from." - He smiled at me and let go my leg, while I tried to keep it at that height on my own, tensing my muscles.- "Better." - He smiled again.

I guess It caught Harry's attention, because suddenly he was by my side too.

_ Weird. _

He pushed Zayn aside and took me by the arch of my feet, pushing my leg even higher, almost reaching my ear.

"Does it hurt?" - He said sharply.

"No, It's fine."

"Then it can go further." - He said and pushed more.

"But I won't be able to maintain it there on my own once you let go." - I said, trying to remain calm and look like I was enjoying myself.

Because that's what ballet is about. Suffering but not showing it. Always fucking smiling even if everything hurts.

Basically torture. 

Antique, french, torture.

_ Remind me again why I picked this career? _

"Do not contradict me. If you have the flexibility then you have to train your damn strength, because you're not going to be able to do anything." - He said sharply and let go of my feet. Expecting me to maintain my leg at the same height where he left it.  _ How ambitious. _

The whole class was staring at us, because well I was having both or our teachers attention. Even the pianist stopped playing.

Leaving me to be tortured in silence. No music in the background, just me and my suffering.

_ Focus, Louis. _

I felt my thigh trembling, starting to give in, losing height, and finally returning to the ground.

"I never said you could put it down."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Let's move on with the  _ battement,  _ class." - He said and walked away.

Zayn looked at me and smiled, he was  _ proud? _

I hate him.

He can't come back from Berlin and pretend everything is fine with me. When it's not.

He can't be all sweet and loving when I know he is an idiot.

But even though that was what was happening in my mind, I returned the smile to him. And he looked relieved. Maybe.

I'm not good at reading people.

"Zayn, I need you here." - Harry said, and with that Zayn was gone. 

But the most weird thing that happened in that class, was when Harry told the women to go with Zayn instead of us.

He wanted us, males, to stay with him.

Again,  _ weird. _

"Today you are going to show me what you've learnt with Zayn. Each couple will have only one shot to show me the choreography. You two, go first." - He pointed to Joe and Walter.

They did well, I don't know, they didn't have chemistry though. 

Harry was taking notes during the whole choreography and just mumbled a quiet ' _ good _ ' when they finished, moving on to another couple.

Liam and I were the last ones. 

_ Harry hated me. _ I had zero doubts.

When the music started playing and Liam and I started moving at unison, everything fell into place.

Dancing was my way of living, my way of expressing, and even if I hated Liam's guts, we both loved dancing. And it showed.

I felt like my turns were greater, my jumps were higher, my smile was wider. And I was doing well, I was feeling free. 

Those were the times I remembered why I dance. Because I just simply forget everything, and the music melts with the steps, the rhythm beats in my heart and my blood, my head is in a safe place where nobody can hurt it, and my body feels lighter, like there was no weight on my shoulders.

But then the choreography ends. The music stops. And Harry doesn't say anything.

Not a  _ 'good' _ or a  _ 'well done' _ or a correction.  _ Nothing. _

It is demotivating.

He just moved on and made a new choreography for us to learn. Forcing me to stay in the back.  _ Again _ .

Am I surprised? No.

Is Liam still mad with me about being at the back? Yes.

Do I care? Again, no.

Am I going to keep giving the best of me until he notices? Yes.

Will he ever notice me? Don't know.

Am I losing my mind? Yes. Absolutely yes.

_ Just breathe, Louis. He sees you. He is just pretending to ignore you. _

Or at least that's what I wanted to believe.

Maybe that way my mind would shut up and let me live.

Or maybe I just needed to sleep.

Yeah, that's better.

And so I did.

  
  



	6. SIX

**S I X**

So, two days passed and it was Friday. 

_ Yey. _

Niall and I had plans for tonight, because Emily was going to stay at Jake's house.

But before thinking about partying, I needed it to make it through the day.

And that meant  _ surviving the ballet class. _

My alarm didn't ring, so I showed up late to class.  _ Again.  _

But oddly, Harry didn't say anything about it. 

I was expecting a whole speech, telling me off because I was disrespectful and all that. But nothing.

He didn't say anything.

_ Unbelievable. _

Today Harry was even more distant as usual, if that's possible. He was quiet and distant, but not only with me, with the rest of the class too.

Was it possible that Mr. Harry Styles was sad?

Well, now I'm intrigued.

~~~

Later that day, when we were practising  _ pirouettes, _ Zayn approached me with a smile.

I knew he was watching me from the distance, but now he actually walked across the whole room, way to the back where I was just to help me.

"More  _ plié." -  _ Zayn stood behind me and grabbed me by my hips, pushing me down and bending my knees further in a  _ demi plié _ . - "You'll have more impulse and better finishing."

I nodded and tried again.

"Good. Now think about your arms while doing it, they are there to help you. To give you impulse and keep you balanced."

I tried again.

"Better, now be careful when you finish the  _ pirouette _ . Don't doubt." 

"Zayn, that's enough with Tomlinson." - Harry said from the other side of the room.

What the hell is wrong with him?

"Just doing my job, Harry." - Zayn said and turned to smile at me.

"Your job is being my assistant, not spoiling my students."

_ What? Did someone wake up with the wrong foot today? _

"He was just helping me, sir." - I said.

"Who gave you the right to talk?" - Harry replied.

_ I hate that guy. _

  
  
  


Then, something even weirder happened.

Emily approached me when we were having a ten minutes break and told me she was feeling dizzy. We hadn't had breakfast today because we were late for class. That must have been the reason, yet I still wanted to make sure she had medical attention.

So I walked towards Zayn,  _ because Harry being all grumpy wasn't going to help at all, _ to tell him she wasn't feeling well and that if I could go with her to nursing.

He worried and immediately told me he would do it, not letting me skip the rest of the class.

I simply nodded and looked towards Em. I gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. Then, Zayn took Emily out of the room. 

That's when I heard  _ his _ voice from behind me.

"You should have told  _ me _ , not Zayn. I'm the teacher here. I make the calls."

Ok, that was it, I was not going to take this any longer.

Once the class was over,  _ I was going to talk to Harry.  _

I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm sorry sir." - I said, containing my anger and I returned to my spot in the class.

~~~

When the class finished I waited for everyone to leave and approached Harry, faking my best smile.

"Mr. Styles can I talk to you?"

"I told you already that I don't speak with students after hours, Tomlinson."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. Sir. I just wanted to know why you don't like me. I mean it's not like you should like me, but I think that maybe you are not teaching me, like you are not making me corrections and I want to be better, I want to show you I am well trained and that I'm perseverant, and that I can be the lead dancer you are looking for."

"I already know you are not what I look for. You're dismissed."

"No! I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. Tell me what I can do to improve. I'm begging. Give me corrections, advice, I can take it. I would do everything, Mr. Styles."

"You are not strong enough. You need discipline, strength, and not being a crawling baby. All you do is complain, and expect people to surrender to you. That's not how it works."

"Then teach me. Be my fucking professor and teach me!" 

"What did you just say?"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"Look, you have real conditions to be excellent. But all you do is compare with others instead of challenging yourself. You think you win because you are better than your classmates, when you should only compete with yourself. The only way I can teach someone like you is with individual classes, that's the only way to show you your errors."

"I can do that."

"You think you can manage a class with me alone?" - He laughed.

_ He fucking laughed. _

"Yes." - I swallowed.

"Ok, let's find out. Three times a week, at nine pm, we start on monday. This classroom. You don't show up late or this will be over. I don't give this opportunity to everyone. But you have proper conditions, Louis. You're just very unrespectful, irresponsible and undisciplined."

"Thank you."

I smiled at him and he stared at me for a second, he seemed to be thinking of saying something else. But then he shook his head.

"You're dismissed." 

"You love to say that. Don't you?" - I smirked.

He didn't respond, he just turned around and left. 

Well, I feel like I won. 

This seems brighter. 

At least he made a compliment. Right?

Maybe I do have a chance to be in his ballet after all.

I watched him walk away with a stupid smile on my face and then I took off, I needed to check on Emily.

  
  
  



	7. SEVEN

  
  


**S E V E N**

"Hey darling. How are you feeling?" - I said as I walked into nursing.

"Lou." - She smiled. - "I feel better."

Emily was sitting on a couch with her legs lifted up in the wall.

Niall and Claudia were there with her.

"The nurse called me as soon as Zayn brought her here." - Claudia said.

"Good. I didn't want to leave you with Zayn though." - I said.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"I already fed her." - Niall said.

"That's your only function in this group." - I joked.

"Maybe."

"When can I go, Claudia?" - Em asked.

"Whenever you feel like you can walk and stand for yourself, honey."

“The nurse said she needs to take a break and stop putting so much pressure on herself.” - Niall told me.

"Just stop it. Can we go have lunch, guys?" - She cut him.

"Of course." - Niall said.

"Ice tea and sandwiches?" - I asked and she nodded. - "Let's go."

~~~

"So how did the class end? Did Harry teach something new? What did I miss?" - Emily asked while biting her sandwich.

"Not much really. He was in a very bad mood today. But…" - I smirked. - "I talked to him after class, and guess what?"

"What?" - Niall asked.

"He is going to give me individual classes." 

"What? How? Why?" - Emily asked, almost choking.

"Because I'm the best."

"He did not say that."

"Yes, he did."

"No, he didn't."

"You weren't there Emily." - I laughed.

"I hate you. I want individual classes too."

"You need to rest. And eat." - Niall said.

"I already called Jake. He is going to pick you up, you're not attending jazz class." - I said.

"I can't, Louis. I'm going to leave you hanging with the choreography."

"I can handle it."

"I don't want to miss the class."

"Your health comes first." - I replied.

"I'm so going to use this against you next time you are feeling sick." - She sighed.

"I know darling."

"Tell me again what happened with Harry. Details, Louis. Details."

"Was not a big deal, I just wanted to talk to him. I shouted a bit, he told me off, and then he said the only way he could teach me was with individual classes."

"You shouted at him?" - Niall asked and I nodded. - "To Harry Styles?" - I nodded again. - "You're insane, mate. He's never going to hire you."

I suddenly had an idea. I rushed to stand up and grab my things.

"Where are you going?" - Niall asked.

"I need to ask your mum if she knows if Harry did this with someone else."

"Why would she know?" 

"Your mum knows everything."

"Sure. You do that. See you tonight."

"What?"

"The party, Louis. Remember?"

"Fuck. I forgot. Yes. Will see you there. Take care of Em."

“I can hear you, you asshole.” - She said.

“I love you both. Bye.”

~~~

I made my way to Claudia's office and entered without knocking as I usually do.

To my surprise, guess who was there already?

Yeah, right guessed.

_ Harry. _

They both turned to me when I opened the door.

"Louis. I'm busy." - Claudia said.

“Sorry.”

"Tomlinson, Are you here to complain about me again?" - Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"No." - I turned to Harry with a frown on my face. 

Was that a  _ joke attempt?  _ I stared at him, trying to decipher, and he erased the smirk from his lips, making me more confused. I sighed and turned to Claudia again. __

"I'm so sorry Ms. Horan. I should have knocked."

"Yes, you should have." - Claudia said while she was clearly sending me death looks. - "I'm talking to Harry. Wait outside. Mr. Tomlinson."

"No, sorry. I have class in a few minutes. I can come back later." - I apologized and turned around.

"You should be having lunch, Tomlinson. You wasted a lot of energy on class today." - Harry said.

I turned around to him. Because  _ what? _

"I already had lunch, sir." - I said.

"Good." - He smirked,  _ again. -  _ "You're dismissed."

I rolled my eyes.  _ Of course he would say that. _

I turned around and left the office. With a lot happening in my mind.

~~~

I didn't return to Claudia's office that day. I decided I just was going to keep the private classes as a secret for now. Maybe it's for the best.

Maybe I should ask Harry if he had told her or asked her for permission first.

Maybe he doesn't want other people to find out.

Maybe I should ask him on monday.

_ Well, but that’s a Future Louis problem.  _

Now was time to party.

As Emily had left for Jake's house, I was getting ready for the party on my own. But I always have an as under my sleeve. 

I wasn't going to show up alone.

I texted Caleb, inviting him to the party. You know, for a little more  _ fun. _

After I finished getting ready, he showed up at my door. And we headed to the party.

I texted Niall on the way so he would wait for me outside.

He was there when Caleb and I got out of the taxi.

He approached me and intertwined our arms, getting close to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"You had to bring him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You can get laid with whoever you want here, why bring your fuckbuddy? You’re ruining all of the fun."

"I have codes." - I said and we both laughed.

"Whatever mate, there's a lot of alcohol in there, it's insane."

"Awesome." 

I looked back where Caleb was following us and grabbed his hand, pushing him inside with me.  _ Oh, we were going to have fun. _

After four shots, five beers and a couple of colourful drinks, Caleb and I were having sex in the bathroom. 

We were both pretty drunk by now. I wasn't even bothered to make him feel good, I was too out of my senses to care.

I turned around when I heard someone entering the room.

"Go away!" - I said.

But  _ oh. _

"Louis?"

_ Shit. _

I got out of Caleb and pulled my clothes back on.

"Zayn? What are you doing here?"

"Louis ?" - Caleb said. - "Aren't we going to like, finish?"

"Sorry I interrupted." - Zayn said and turned around to walk away.

_ Fuck _ .

"No, Zayn wait!"

_ What am I doing. _

"It's okay, you were with your boyfriend."

_ Boyfriend, who? _

"Caleb?" - I laughed.  _ Shit I was very drunk. _ \- "No he is not."

"No?"

"I'm pretty single." - I said and tripped over my own foot, grabbing Zayn's shoulders for balance.

"You're also pretty drunk."

"Yep."

"Need a ride home?"

"Maybe. You're not drunk?" - I asked while stumbling to the front door of the house, with Zayn guiding me.

"No, I don't drink anymore."

"Ok, that's good Zaynie, You are a good boy now, don’t you? You can take me home just like the good old days." - I said and he laughed.

"Sure, Lou. Will do that."


	8. EIGHT

**E I G H T**

Saturday morning I woke up with a terrible hangover. Everything seemed to be spinning.

I had a few flashes to the night before and let me say, they weren't good.

Last thing I remember is someone putting me down to bed.  _ Wait. Was it Zayn? _

Oh no.

Oh Jesus Christ.

Please tell me I didn't.

I fucking didn't. I couldn't. Could I?

My head was hurting like hell and all I could keep repeating was  _ kissing Zayn?  _

Did that really happen?

_ Fuck. _

Why Louis? Why?

Why do you have to be so stupid?

I opened my recent chats and there it was. A voice note sent to Emily at five am. Drunk Louis wasn't a really reliable person. 

We all hate drunk Louis.

_ 'Zayn is here Emmmmsssssss, we just kissed, you have soft lips Zaynie kiss me again.' _

Great. This couldn't be better.

Except for Emily's reply.

_ 'Louis, you're an idiot.' _

~~~

I spent the whole weekend locked in my room, too ashamed to come out.

Emily returned on Sunday night to our room, she laughed at me. Really hard.

Well I deserved it.

I even had to ignore Caleb. He kept texting me all Friday night, Saturday and Sunday.

I didn't owe him an explanation though, it's not like he was my boyfriend or something. But I kinda left him hanging.

And then monday came. 

And I had to see Zayn in ballet class.

_ Yey. _

I want to bury myself under three meters of mud.

I took a deep breath before entering Harry's clases, before seeing Zayn.

"Good morning everyone, let's start the class, shall we?" - Harry said.

I took my position in the barre and Harry started to say the steps we should copy.

I was trying to ignore Zayn's gaze as long as I could 

Zayn didn't take his eyes off me during the entire barre exercises though.

_ i screwed it big time. _

Maybe he was now thinking that we were something, that we had a chance.

_ And hell no, that is not going to happen. _

  
  


I tried to ignore his gaze and focus on Harry's indications until he came towards me.

He got to where I was to ' _ help'  _ me with my  _ rond de jambe en l'air. _

Right now I was thinking it was just an excuse to touch my leg.

He grabbed my leg from my inner thigh, and my side hip, 'accommodating' my position. _Right._ _Smooth._

"Relax." - He whispered.

_ Fuck. _

" _ Tendú, piqué, dégage, fondue..." -  _ Harry said. 

I tried, I swear I tried to listen and memorize what he was saying, but Zayn.

Zayn was staring at me, and touching my lifted leg. 

God he was making me uncomfortable.

He couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Try to focus on your balance." - He whispered. - "From here." - He touched my abs.

"All the sequence is repeated  _ en croix. _ Then  _ rond en dedans, chassé, attitude... _ " - Harry continued.

_ What did he say? What was the sequence? _

_ Fuck it Zayn. _

When the pianist started playing, everyone had already memorized what Harry had said, except me. 

I tried to manage to copy them, but it was clear that I was lost. And Harry was looking directly at me. He noticed.  _ Shit. _

At the final  _ attitude  _ Zayn placed his hands in my hips and my ass.

"Don't tense your glutes." 

"Stop touching me!" - I left out.

I mean, it's common that ballet teachers touch your muscles, to help you understand, but he was crossing some lines.

"What is happening at the back?" - Harry said and the pianist stopped playing. Everyone turned to us.

_ Shit. _

"Nothing, Harry." - Zayn said.

"Tomlinson?" 

"Sorry, sir. Nothing happened."

"Can we continue the class or are you going to stop us again, Tomlinson?"

"No sir."

"Good. Zayn, Come to the front of the class. Help the girls." - Harry said and Zayn nodded.

For a couple of seconds I felt Harry's look over me, analyzing me. 

Was he somehow _ saving me?  _

Did he notice Zayn was making me uncomfortable?

Does he have a heart after all?

~~~

The rest of the day went better than my morning, to my surprise. 

Zayn didn't bother me at all after I shouted at him, and Harry was… well, he was being Harry.

But I got used to his manners, so it was okay.

Emily, Niall and I went to grab some lunch after ballet class and later, Emily and I got through our remaining classes.

That night I had a light dinner before changing my clothes and returning to the classroom, where I was going to have my first private class with Harry.

_ Yey. _

"Hello, Tomlinson." - Was the first thing he said.

"Hello." - I said as I left my bottle of water and my bag on the side of the barre.

"I was thinking that this week we could practice your turns, since it's your troubled area." 

"Sure." - I said and nodded. - "Mr. Styles? Can I ask you something first?"

"What?"

"Is this like a secret? Or Ms. Horan knows?"

"No, no one knows. I'm out of my paid hours here. So it's not completely allowed."

I swallowed.

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Wow, amazing answer." - I laughed.

"Just, don't say anything to anyone, I could lose my job. I'm doing you a favour here."

"Okay. I won't say a thing then."

"Good. Can we start?"

"I have another question."

"What is it, Tomlinson?" - He sighed.

"You heard what happened with me and Zayn today. That's why you didn't let him get near me the rest of the class?"

"Not everything turns around you."

"Sure." - I nodded. - "Thanks for doing this, the class I mean." - I smiled.

He stared at me, but didn't reply.

" _ First position, _ let's do a bit of a warm up before anything."

I placed myself in first position to do a simple  _ plié  _ sequence. 

Then he corrected me a bit of my posture on my  _ relevés _ and  _ piqués _ , before putting the barre aside.

I placed myself in front of the large mirror, in the centre of the room. Ready to practice my turns.

"Louis, let's do simple _passé_ _pirouettes en dehors_."

_ Louis. Louis.  _ He said _ Louis.  _

Not Tomlinson,  _ Louis. _

That 's…  _ good? _

I smiled to myself and started practising my  _ pirouettes _ in front of the mirror, until Harry walked towards me.

"You're doing good, but not great. I know you can be better. Try to deepen your impulse."

I did as he told me.

"Now keep your eyes on a fixed point. Use my hand for it."

He stood up in front of me with his palm in the air. I looked at it while practising my turns.

"Way better." - He said.

"You're being really nice today." - I said as I stopped turning.

"I'm a nice person. I just can't let my students feel like they can pass over me because of my age. Now continue, nobody told you to stop."

"I take back what I said." - I rolled my eyes and he giggled.

"Louis, how many  _ rond de jambe fouetté  _ can you usually do?"

Again _ , Louis. _

Damn, my name sounded hot on his voice.

_ Focus, you stupid idiot. _

_ What was the question again? _

"Fifteen, more or less."

"You're going to reach thirty with my help."

"That's not possible." 

"Maybe not today. But you will. Now put yourself in position.  _ Fourth position. _ Remember to straighten your leg and help your impulse with your arms. Fixed point on my palm."

I nodded and prepared myself, before doing the first turn.

_ One, then two, then three, then four, then five… _

"Focus on your arms."

_ Seven, eight, nine… _

"Do not leave your eyes off the palm of my hand, Louis."

_ Louis... _

_ Twelve, thirteen, fourteen… _

"You got this. Fifteen more."

_ Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen,  _ floor _. _

Floor. Twisted ankle.  _ Auch _ .

"Stand up. Don't be lazy. Try again."

"Can't."

"Are you dizzy?"

"Kinda."

"Are you about to fade out?"

"No."

"Then you can do it again."

"But.."

"Do not contradict me."

"Sure."

"Try again."

"If my ankle is broken is your fault."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much."

"Then it's not broken."

"Whatever." - I said.

Harry laughed. Yes,  _ he laughed. _ And then he extended his hand to me, pulling me up to my feet again.

"Try again."

"I will, sir." - I rolled my eyes, giving up to follow his instructions,  _ for two more hours. _

  
  
  



	9. NINE

**N I N E**

Next day I woke up early and completely satisfied with myself. After Harry's private class yesterday I felt really good. Like he was really training me.

I didn't get to do the thirty he asked me to, but I reached twenty two, which was seven more than I usually do.

Harry even complimented me a few times.

Was a pretty good night.

But today I had the group class again.

Again to the back, again to not being in the spotlight, to not being in front of the class, not being the centre of attention.

But the worst part was facing Zayn.  _ Again. _

  
  


Emily and I walked into the classroom and it was still pretty early.

Harry and Zayn were sitting and talking between them, and a couple of my classmates were stretching already. Everything seemed weirdly  _ calm _ . And I was enjoying it. 

I went to my spot on the back and sat on the floor to stretch and wake my muscles.

But of course the calm wouldn't last long.

"Lou, can we talk?"

_ Oh no. _

"About what, Zayn?"

"We didn't talk after what happened Friday night."

"What is it to talk about?" - I tried to pretend I didn't remember.

"We… we kinda… we kissed. Remember?"

"We kissed? Really? Oh, sorry mate. I was very drunk."

"Oh. So, you actually don't remember."

"No, I really don't." - I lied.

"Well, I actually came here to ask you out. Maybe we can grab some lunch today? I really want to talk with you about what happened two years ago, and I thought that maybe after Friday you felt like maybe start dating me again?"

I almost choked.

"What?"

"Zayn?" - Harry said, while walking to where we were.- "The class is about to start."

"Be there in a second." - Zayn replied. - "What do you say? Don't you miss me?"

"Zayn! I said something!" - Harry insisted.

"I'll be there. Wait Harry!"

"I…" - I started. - "I'm sorry. I don't. I'm not interested." - I said.

"But… I thought…"

"Zayn!" - Harry yelled.

"Damn Harry! Just let me finish the conversation!"

I looked at Harry and he was throwing fire through his pupils.

"We are done here, Zayn. Friday night, I was drunk. I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to kiss you." - I said calmly.

"Fuck you, Louis _.  _ You're so selfish. You've always been."

I shrugged.

He turned around and went back to the front with Harry.

Harry stared at me  _ worried? _

And then he turned to Zayn, looking angry.

_ There it goes my beautiful tuesday morning. _

It didn't end up there, though. Because after that, Liam and I had to practice our male duet only with Zayn, since Harry stayed with the women group.

We changed classrooms and one of the male couples started dancing. Liam and I were next.

Zayn was staring at me again, not paying attention at the couple dancing before us.

He winked at my direction. I turned my face to the side, kind of embarrassed, but mostly trying to really show him I really wasn't interested.

_ Why doesn't he get it? _

"I see what you are doing with Zayn. He is not going to give you the lead role of that's what you are looking for." - Liam cut my thoughts.

"What?"

"I saw you kissed him at the party the other day. You're trying to buy him. Though It's not going to work because he is not going to be at the auditions for the nutcracker. Harry is. And let me tell you that Harry hates you so you're not going to get it." - He laughed.

"We'll see about that." - I smiled to myself. - "I'm still better than you, Payne. Just remember that."

~~~

The good part is that I didn't see Zayn for the next two days, and I couldn't care any less.

We had the ballet class on Wednesday morning, but he wasn't there. Harry just had to deal with both groups on his own.

Liam said it was my fault because I rejected him. Well, if only I cared.

The rest of the day was normal, but I was very excited for my second class with Harry that night. 

He could really be my mentor from now on, he actually was very good at teaching. 

At least this way.

Individually.

I went to the classroom a couple of minutes before nine pm. I didn't want Harry to get mad at me. 

Not now that we were on good terms.

He was already there.

"We are going to continue from where we left it on monday. So  _ pirouettes. _ " - He said and I smiled.

"Sure."

"Warm a bit and we are going to focus only on that. Not barre today."

I nodded and sat down on the floor to stretch.  _ Maybe I can make use of this dead time. _

"Harry?"

"What?"

"You really believe I can do thirty  _ rond de jambe fouetté? _ "

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" - He turned to face me.

"It does to me."

"I just know you are going to do it."

"You're not a very talkative person, aren't you?"

"No, you're extremely talkative though."

"True." - I thought for a while. - "Harry?"

"What?"

"Why did you decide to come here?"

"I got tired of Germany. It was a very intense experience the last two years."

"And why teaching?"

"It's part of the profession. Forming new dancers."

"But you can still be a lead dancer in the best companies. Why stopping?"

"I like directing and teaching best."

"But you're an excellent dancer, one of the best around the world, I don't understand why you don't want to be in a company, dancing, and sharing with the world your art."

"Because I just don't."

"I would like to see you dance." - I said sincerely.

"Well, but you won't."

"Why?"

"Louis." - He sighed. - "I love dancing, I always will. But I'm injured, so I can't do it anymore. That's why I decided to teach and direct."

"What?! When? What happened?"

He left out a bitter laugh.

"I broke my menisci."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. You seemed perfectly fine, I didn't know." 

"Because nobody knows it. I decided to keep it to myself, so people won't have pity on me. I'm doing physical therapy and all. But I won't be able to dance like before. So yeah, my dance career ended before it even started."

"I'm so sorry, Harry." - I said and he smiled.

"Thanks. Let me know when you finish your stretching and you feel like starting."

I stood up from the floor, ready to start.

"Done."

"Okay, same as monday. First, simple  _ pirouettes _ ."

_ Let's get to work. _

After I've done nearly forty tries on that simple balance exercise, and I was already really tired and sweaty, we moved on to the  _ rond de jambe fouetté.  _ That was the big deal.

"Louis, let me tell you something."

"Mhm?" - I said as I tried to recover my breath and drink some water.

"If you get to do thirty by the end of the week, I'll put you inside the nutcracker without going through the auditions."

"What?!" - I almost spit the water I was drinking.

"I believe you can do it, but we still have to practice your jumps."

"You surprise me more each day, Harry Styles." - I smiled at him.

"C'mon, no time to waste." - He said.

I laughed and placed myself in front of the mirror again, now ready to do thirty  _ rond de jambe fouetté _ even if I had to stay all night long.


	10. TEN.

**T E N**

Thursday morning came and I didn't feel my body under the sheets. 

It was like the only part of my body functioning was my head.

All my muscles were aching, I didn't feel my legs, and I just wanted to keep sleeping.

"Get up you sleeping beauty." - Emily said while shaking my shoulders.

"Let me sleep, bitch."

"No way. You have to come with me to class. Next week are the auditions. You can't be lazy now."

"But I'm really tired."

"At what time did you end last night's class?"

"Around midnight, I don't know. I came back and took a shower before sleep because I was smelling so bad."

"Damn. He is killing you, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"But is it working?"

"It's only been two classes, Em. It's not magic."

"Well, c'mon. I don't want to be late."

"You go. I just need to sleep." - I said and buried my head on the pillow.

"What is Harry going to say if his favourite student doesn't show up?"

"I'm not his favourite." - I said, but actually Harry's words of last night came to my mind.

_ 'If you get to do thirty by the end of the week, I'll put you inside the nutcracker without going through the auditions.' _

Yeah, I can't be lazy now. 

Not if I want to show him I deserve to be in his company.

"Okay, I'm up."

~~~

Zayn returned to the class that morning, and he was distant. He avoided me at all times. He stayed most of the class at the front.

_ Thank God. _

I wasn't in the mood to fight or talk today. I was really tired. All my energy drained last night practising those fucking turns.

_ Which I still didn't get right. _

I reached twenty four, and that was my limit. After that I only made it worse. 

On the last try I only reached fourteen without tripping. I was exhausted. 

But still I know by Harry's eyes last night, he was proud.

He is not going to tell me that. That 's for sure.

The group class was normal that morning, I was still at the back of the class, trying to improve my technique.

During the whole centre I tried to keep thinking about Harry's corrections all the time, trying to improve my lines, my steps, my posture. 

Thinking, doing, comprehending, fakely smiling, enjoying and listening to the music all of the same time.

Without complaining.

Even if I was this tired, and I wasn't feeling my legs. 

_ That's how it works. _

  
  


After the three hour class and my rehearsal with Liam of our duet, I just needed to relax.

I was already thinking of skipping Theater History class because I just couldn't be awake much longer.

I was devastated.

But before heading to my room, I went to our changing rooms to take a quick shower and wash away my sweat.

The place was empty because nobody usually used the showeyr between classes.

So it was good.

I put some chill music on my phone and started undressing with the short amount of energy I had left in my system.

I was turning on the shower when I felt someone wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What the…?" 

I turned around to see Zayn, grabbing me really tight from my sides.

"I've been waiting for this moment for two years." - He whispered. - "Can I shower with you?"

"What? Let go of me." - I struggled in his arms.

"C'mon, Lou. You miss me."

"No, fuck you. You dumped me, I got over you. I don't fucking want you. Let me go."

"Just a shower, c'mon."

"What? No!"

Without warning he took my neck and pressed his lips on mine, moving over and biting my lips, even if I wasn't responding to his touch.

I was frozen.

I tried to say something but I was immediately shut by Zayn's lips again, he was also rubbing one of his hands on my ass and the other one was still wrapped in my waist, not letting me go.

I was trying to push him with my own hands, but I felt trapped. I struggled a little more when he changed the curse of his mouth to my neck.

"Zayn, stop!"

"Oh, c'mon Lou. You used to love sneaking here to have sex."

"I don't want to have sex with you! Don't you get it?!"

"Can't we go back to what we had before? I missed you. A lot, Louis. I know you too, you kissed me the other day."

"What part don't you understand Zayn?! I don't want this! I was drunk!"

"Drunk people speak the truth."

"Let me go!"

"I didn't want to leave you back then, I wanted a job here. I was in love with you. I completely regret it."

"It doesn't matter now, I moved on. Take your hands out of my body. Now!"

"Louis, please."

"He said he doesn't want you, Zayn." - A voice said from the frame door of the changing rooms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" - Zayn turned.

That's when I saw him. Harry.

He was standing near the door.

"Let him go." - He said sharply.

"Fine." - Zayn said and let go of the grip, grabbed his bag from the floor and walked away, pushing Harry with his shoulder as he passed by his side.

Harry stared at Zayn until he disappeared behind the slammed door.

Then he turned to look at me.

"Are you ok?" 

"I didn't need your help." - I said and grabbed a towel to cover my lower parts. - "I could get rid of him on my own."

"Sure. I know." - He nodded from a distance.

"I'm going to take a shower. Goodbye."

"Louis, wait." - He said. - "if you need anything, you can come to my office later. Maybe we can talk or something."

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow."

I looked at him and he was staring at the tiles of the floor. He swallowed. He was  _ uncomfortable? _

And then he started speaking again.

"You did good today. In class. I can see that you are taking all of my advice."

I smiled at him and sighed. 

He was really a different person when there weren't people around.

"That's because I have a great teacher now." 

Harry laughed and played with his foot on the floor, he didn't look up this time.

"Maybe. You have everything to be excellent though. You just need to reinforce some things, you know?"

"I'll get there if you're willing to help me."

"Isn't that what am I doing already?" - He looked at me and laughed.

"Yes, you are." 

I smiled again and turned around to enter the shower, waving at Harry goodbye.


	11. ELEVEN

**E L E V E N**

Friday night came and it was the last individual class with Harry this week.

And I needed to achieve those thirty fucking  _ Rond de jambe fouetté. _

Today was my deadline.

I was nervous, but prepared.

That day I decided to skip classes in the morning, mostly because I wanted to avoid Zayn, but also to rest my legs before the class with Harry.

I slept all morning, and it was  _ amazing _ .

Emily was kinda annoyed that she had to go alone, but she is a big girl, she can handle it.

Best part was leaving Liam without a partner, Emily said he was completely angry.

He couldn't do the class without his duet.  _ Oops. _

It was a pretty good day, and it was about to get even better.

Because I could see Harry.

  
  


"Hello!" - I said as I crossed the door.

"Good mood today?" - He smirked.

"Very." - I nodded and sat on the floor to do my usual stretching.

"You missed class today though." - He said while leaning on the barre.

"Yeah, sorry. I was trying to avoid your assistant, you know?"

"Oh. Sure. Yeah, I get it. I can talk to him if he is bothering you, you know?"

"No, it's alright. I will handle it on my own."

"Sure."

"Can we start? I'm ready to nail those turns."

Harry laughed.

_ He laughs so damn cute. _

"Yes. Want to do a couple of exercises first? Since you didn't train in the morning…"

"Yeah, that would be great." - I smiled.

We started with a few warming up exercises in the barre and a few simple sequences as a training and balance checking.

But for the first time, He wasn't just telling me what to do, he was actually doing them by my side.

_ Weird. _

"It doesn't hurt you? This kind of exercise?" - I asked when we ended up with the  _ tendú _ sequence.

"I have to recover my strength and all at some point. I need to start by doing something, don't you think?" - He said and I nodded. - "And now that you know, I thought I could use this time too. Not only to help you. Although I know I won't be able to dance like before, I can't stay still and do nothing either." 

"Sure, I don't know what I'd do if that happens to me. I would probably be depressed and crying for years."

"Yeah, been there too. But eventually I thought I needed to do something with my life. And that's teaching."

I smiled at him sincerely.

We kept doing  _ tendú  _ and  _ dégage  _ for a while.

Then he put the barre aside and we moved on to simple turns,  _ déboulés, pirouettes  _ and  _ promenades _ .

All in order to find my inner balance.

Of course Harry didn't do those movements. That would be too hard on his knee. He just watched me doing them. But it was good to have his company while it lasted.

I finished those and I placed myself in front of the mirror, ready to face the real deal.

Ready to dazzle Harry with my thirty  _ rond de jambe fouetté. _

_ You can do this shit, Louis. _

"What are you thinking?" - Harry snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just telling myself I'm the best. And that I'll be the protagonist of your ballet." - I said and Harry giggled.

"Show me your turns first, then we can talk about that. I'm not acceding to anything before I make sure you can do those  _ rond de jambe fouetté. _ "

"Is that a threat?"

"I call it motivation." - He smirked.

I laughed and prepared my fourth position, I remembered quickly of every indication Harry gave me the previous classes.

I reviewed every single part of my body to see if it was in place, and tried to go through every correction and advice he ever gave me.

I had all the skills to do it right. To achieve my goal.

I just simply needed to  _ do it. _

_ Okay _ . I took a deep breath and let myself go 

First turn,  _ more impulse. _

Second turn,  _ focus on your arms. _

Third turn,  _ maintain that leg up. _

Fourth turn,  _ look at the fixed point, don't lose it. _

Fifth turn,  _ more plié between turns. _

"C'mon, Louis." - I heard Harry said.

Seventh turn,  _ fuck Harry is damn hot when he is concentrated. _

Eighth turn,  _ Louis, focus you idiot. _

Ninth turn,  _ elevate your leg. _

"Elevate your leg, Louis. You don't have to look tired."

Tenth turn,  _ I knew it. _

Eleventh turn,  _ keep watching your fixed point, not Harry. _

Twelfth turn,  _ but I want to see his expression. _

"Keep your eyes on the mirror, What the hell are you looking at?"

Fifteenth turn,  _ fuck he noticed. _

Sixteenth turn,  _ focus again. Arms, eyes, legs, plié, you got this. _

"Remember to make a clean ending, don't trip."

Twentieth turn,  _ ten more to go. _

"C'mon, only nine more, Louis."

_ Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, yes I passed my limit. Twenty seven _ .

I tripped.

Floor.  _ Shit fuck shit fuck. _

I didn't even end it clean. I just tripped over my own feet and fell. 

_ Awesome. _

"Again."

"Yes, sir."

And I tried again. 

I reached only twenty four.

And then again.

Also Twenty four this time.

And then again.

Twenty.  _ Only twenty?  _

And again, and again, and again, never reaching thirty.

Never. Not only once.

Every time I tried it seemed more far away.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

_ I know I can. _

"Louis it's almost eleven pm. I guess we should call it a day."

"No." - I said as I placed myself in fourth position again. - "I'm going to do this."

"I don't think you are ready just yet. We can continue on monday."

"No. I'm leaving today knowing I'm your lead dancer, or I'm not leaving."

"Louis you are tired. You're not going to do it today."

"I'm not leaving, Harry."

"Okay, five more tries, then  _ I'm _ leaving."

"I don't need five. This is it."

Harry laughed.

"If you say so."

"I very much say so." - I said firmly.

"Sure." - Harry smiled. - "Focus on everything we talked about."

I nodded and reviewed every inch of my body again, remembering everything, and calming myself down.

Because with all the rush I would probably trip after the first one.

And I didn't want that.

I closed my eyes and felt my entire body, felt every muscle, felt my breathing and the floor below me. I felt it all.

So opened my eyes and impulsed myself.

_ One, two, three, four _ ,  _ elevate your leg, Louis. _

_ Five, six, seven, you can't look tired. Smile. _

_ Ten, eleven, twelve, show him what you worth. _

_ Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen. _

"Remember to make more  _ plié  _ between turns, Louis." 

_ Twenty, twenty one, twenty two. _

"Be careful with your ending. Don't trip."

_ Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six. _

"You are doing well. C'mon, just a few more."

_ Twenty eight, twenty nine, damn I have impulse for more. _

_ Thirty. _

_ I don't want to stop. _

_ Thirty one, thirty two. One more. _

Thirty three. And I stopped. 

Thirty  _ fucking _ three.

I finished it by returning my feet to the ground with a clean Fourth position and a big smile on my face.

I did it and I was feeling great. I wanted to enjoy this moment for the rest of my life.

"Well, I guess you're hired." - Harry said with a tiny smile.

I looked up to him and felt my heart racing.

He was…

He said...

I just did…

_ Damn I was so happy. _

And he was just…  _ so Harry. _

I couldn't contain it in me and I ran towards him grabbing his cheeks in my hands, pulling his face down to press my lips against his.

_ Shit _ .

_ What. am. I. doing?. _

I am kissing Harry Styles.  _ Shit. _

  
  


He wasn't moving, he wasn't exactly responding to it, but he wasn't backing off either. He just stayed there while I kissed him.

And I pulled away. Because, this was so wrong.

"I'm so so sorry, I'm an idiot. Sorry Mr. Styles. I shouldn't have done that."

He looked at me with still a surprised look on his face.

"I was just taken by the excitement." - I continued, seeing that he didn't respond yet. - "Sorry." - I insisted but he still didn't say anything and I was feeling worse. So guilty, so out of place. I looked around, not knowing what to do. - "Do you want me to go?" 

"No." - He shook his head, taking him out of his trance.

"Okay…" - I trailed.

He walked to me and grabbed me by my arms.

He leaned slowly towards me and closed his eyes, joining his lips with mine.

Now he was kissing me, slowly and tenderly. 

He slid his hands to my waist to keep me close.

_ I'm not going anywhere though. _

I followed his lead and melted under his touch.

He was  _ different  _ than I expected him to be.

He was so sweet, and tender and lovely.

Until he backed off.

"I can't do this here." - He said.

"I know, sorry, it's not right. I should leave."

"No! Damn. No, don't go." - He said, grabbing my wrist.

"I don't understand."

"Do you know somewhere more private?"

"Mhm, maybe the rooftop?" - I said not very convinced.

"Lead the way."

_ What the hell was happening? _


	12. TWELVE

**T W E L V E**

I took Harry to the rooftop with an uncomfortable silence installed between us.

I was walking in front and he was behind me, I didn't dare to look back. I was too afraid he would leave.

There was a lot of tension in the air and I just kept replaying in my head what had happened between us a few moments earlier again and again. I was freaking out.

"Here it is." - I left out the air I didn't know I was containing once I opened the rooftop door.

Harry looked around and walked towards the edge, watching the night lights of the city below us.

"It 's beautiful."

"Yeah, my friends and I come up here often."

"Any chance they are going to come here tonight?"

"I don't think so…"

"Good." - He smiled.

He got closer to me and cupped my cheek. He analyzed my features, stopping over my lips.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

This was so wrong, I was so worried, but also at that moment I didn't care at all.

But I guess it showed in my face, because Harry noticed.

"Are you ok with this?"

I nodded.

"Can I kiss you then?"

I nodded again.  _ Great timing to be shy, Louis. _

Harry giggled and leaned over me, pressing his lips on mine.

My fingers were fisting onto his shirt. Then I leaned on to kiss his jaw and then lips again.

His hand slipped into my sides, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer, he tilted his head and pushed his tongue into my mouth. 

I lifted my hands, intertwining them on the back of his neck.

Our lips and tongues colliding was the best feeling I've ever experienced.

His hands kept squeezing my sides and kept dipping his head and kissing harder on my lips.

He then left my lips, sliding down to my neck, leaving wet kisses and licking on my skin.

I tilted my head to give him more space, letting a little moan out of my mouth.

I lowered my hands again, slipping them under Harry's shirt.

He giggled and returned his lips to my mouth, kissing me rougher this time.

His fingers ran through my back gently reaching the hem of my shirt, he rubbed his fingertips in circles over my skin below my shirt and then he moved one of his hands to my thigh.

He bent down a bit and picked me up with ease. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started walking backwards.

I split my lips from his' and buried my face on his shoulder, to kiss and suck on his collarbones.

"No hickeys there, Louis."

I smirked to myself.

"Then where?"

"Just wait." - He laughed.

I placed a few more kisses on his throat and neck, without leaving marks just yet.

Then he dropped me onto the mattress of the outdoor couch near the pool.

He cupped my cheeks again, kissing me straight on.

I took the hem of his shirt and started pulling it off. He took distance from the kiss to let me take it out. Then he returned to kiss me.

I wrapped my legs around his back when he placed himself in between my thighs.

My hands running all over his torso.

I split the kiss just to admire his body, his endless tattoos, his abs.

I couldn't resist and I pushed him towards the mattress, straddling above him and burying my head on his chest, tracing his torso with my lips, nipping once in a while, and sucking on his skin.

"I said no hickeys." 

"You can cover them with your shirt. Don't be a pussy."

I took my shirt off before dipping again into Harry's lips.

In the middle of the kiss, he changed places again, leaving me with my back pressed against the mattress and he above me.

He rocked his hips against mine, making me moan in pleasure. I wanted him so badly. I needed him.

I started pulling my shorts and briefs. He saw what I was doing and copied my actions.

He dipped into my neck again to kiss and suck, knowing he would leave bruises behind. 

"So you get to make hickeys but I can't. That's not fair, Styles." - I said while trying to ease my breathing.

"I don't want people asking if they see marks on me. I'm a professional."

"Sure." - I said and grabbed him by his neck again, pulling him into my lips once more.

"And I'm your teacher." - He said in between the kiss.

"Damn, that 's hot." - I said and he laughed, leaning again into my mouth.

He slipped his tongue once again, exploring my mouth. I could feel his hard groin above me and I was losing it.

"Harry" - I breathed out.

"What?"

"We don't have condoms here, or lube."

"I'm clean."

"Yeah, me too."

"So?"

"I guess I'll just have to suck you."

Harry instantly nodded and I knelt in front of him.

I looked up at him and licked around the tip of his cock. He groaned. 

I started making gentle and slow circles around it with my tongue, causing him to groan even louder.

I took it all into my mouth at once.

I bobbed my head further down until my nose touched the skin over his shaft.

I wrapped my hands around his bum, squeezing and caressing it, while I started bobbing faster, trying to cover it all with my saliva.

"That's enough." - He said.

I looked up at him, pulling out slowly and giving one last lick to the tip of it before returning to the mattress.

He placed himself between my legs again and slipped his hand in between my ass cheeks, making slow circles around my rim.

"I fingered myself earlier today." - I said.

With his free hand he started rubbing on my left nipple.

"Good, but still…" - He lifted three fingers up to my mouth.

I took them into my mouth and sucked.

He pulled his index finger inside my rim slowly, making me whimper. He waited a few seconds in there, while rubbing my other nipple with his free hand.

He leaned over to kiss me as he started moving and stretching me, before pushing the second finger inside.

I took the back of his neck in my hands, pressing him closer to me.

_ Harry and his addictive lips were going to be the death of me. _

I was moaning into his lips and he was enjoying it, I could tell. 

He took it as a good sign to start scissoring and bobbing his fingers, until I pulled the third one Inside.

I let out a loud moan out of my mouth.

"Fuck me."

He smiled and pecked my lips, before aligning with my entrance.

He took my legs and pushed them up to my chest with a smirk on his face. My ankles at the sides of my ears.

"Good thing you are a dancer."

"You can push them higher, I don't mind." 

He smiled again before slowly pushing himself inside of me. 

"Aaaaaah"

"Everything good down there?" - He smirked.

"You're so fucking good." - I moaned.

He started moving inside me. I moaned softly as he was burying his face in my neck, while sucking my skin, making sure he would leave more marks there.

Damn, I was being marked by Harry fucking Styles.

He kept thrusting me, speeding gently every time, pushing me to the edge.

"You're so tight, Louis. Shit!"

He kept thrusting, even harder this time, while he ran his hands over my body and left sporadic kisses here and there.

Then he hit my prostate and I felt my whole body jerked.

I was a moaning mess, he was doing it so good, so sensual, so _ so _ good.

I pulled him by his hair, bringing him closer to my lips, while he kept aiming my prostate.

"I'm close." - I said between my heavy breaths.

He nodded and I captured his lips roughly. I didn't take long to come untouched all over my stomach, moaning into his mouth.

He came shortly after, thrusting a few more times inside my used hole, as I watched his expressions of pleasure. 

All his features relaxed and he dropped his head back with a groan.

He looked back down to me and smiled while pulling out of me, making me whine.

It was so good feeling him inside me, now I was just empty.

I watched him as he stood up from the couch. Harry cleaned himself with his boxers, and he dropped them on a bin, then he put on his trousers and his shirt, before returning to the couch.

He laid down by my side, both of us completely silent for a couple of minutes.

"So?" - I said.

"Don't ask."

I laughed.

"Sure. I need a shower." 

I stood up, trying not to think about the pain in my ass, and grabbed my clothes, heading to the showers. 

I grabbed the handler of the door and turned around to look at Harry who was still laying on the mattress, watching my every move. 

I smirked to myself.

"See you on monday, Harry."


	13. THIRTEEN

**T H I R T E E N**

After the shower I returned to my room, wanting to collapse in my bed and conceal sleep. But Emily was waiting for me awake. And she was about to pull out an interrogatory.

"Louis Tomlinson, where were you?" 

"Having a shower. Who are you, my mother?"

"It's past midnight. Your class ended like an hour ago."

"I just need to rest, can we talk in the morning?"

"Nope. You have hickeys on your neck. Who was it? That wasn't Caleb, you don't let him do that. Was it Zayn?"

"No, please. No." - I fakely retched.

"No? Ok, Then who?"

"Sorry, can't tell."

"What? Why?"

"Just can't."

"I'm your best friend!"

"Sorry Ems." - I said, turning off the lights and throwing myself in the bed. - "Goodnight."

"Oh no, you're not leaving me like this." - She said and turned the lights on again.

_ Fuck. _

"Ok, it was Liam." - I lied.

"What?!"

"Now turn the lights off."

"What? No! He is with Maya, he is fucking hetero. It can't be. Besides he hates you."

"It was hate sex."

"Sure." - She said sarcastically. - "Tell me the truth Louis William Tomlinson."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't. Just let it go. It was a one time thing."

"I'm going to let it go  _ for now _ , because you're really tired. How was it with Harry? Did you make your thirty turns?"

And suddenly I was completely awake, sitting in bed with a big smile on my face.

"Yes! I made Thirty three Ems! It was amazing! Harry even said I was going to be in his ballet! I'm thrilled!" 

"No Way! Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Damn, Louis. That is awesome! Come here!" - She said, extending her arms to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Now, you have to be in it too. You have to nail that audition."

"I Will." - She said with a smirk on her face.

~~~

Saturday and Sunday went by really slow because the only thing I could do was think about Harry.

Thinking about Harry's eyes, Harry's lips, Harry's touches, Harry's words, everything about him.

And the fact that I couldn't tell my best friends about it was drowning me. This was too big of a secret.

They tried to get me out of my room to a party Saturday night, but I rejected it, I was tired and sore. I wasn't in the mood to get drunk either.

Luckily, on Sunday Emily went back to Jake's house, so I spent it alone, ignoring people, doing stuff in the room, not eating, making a few abs, but mostly just laying in bed all day. 

Thinking about Friday night.

I needed it to be monday night already, to have Harry all by myself again.

And maybe, talk to him.

Because I've been thinking, and maybe he thought I was doing that just to get something from him, to get the leading role, or a solo or whatever.

But no, it really wasn't my intention. And I kinda wanted to let him know that.

When monday morning came, both Harry and Zayn were at the front of the class.

_ Yey. _

We started the class as usual, simple warming up exercises and a bit of stretching. 

Then we moved on to more complex exercises on the barre too, slow, endless  _ fondues  _ and  _ adagios. _

_ Hate them. _

Since I stepped inside the classroom, Zayn didn't get his eyes off me, more specifically,  _ my neck _ .

He can't be jealous. He doesn't have the right to be jealous.

But maybe he was.

He came towards me to correct my posture on the  _ pench _ é. And of course he had to touch my thigh and my ass.

I closed my eyes and contained myself again. Not letting it get to me.

I took a deep breath and swallowed.

_ Do not kill anyone, Louis. _

_ You can go to jail. _

He is going to leave eventually, just try to take his corrections. It's his job.

"You can elevate it higher." - He said calmly, pushing my thigh to the ceiling.

I lifted my head, trying to look at him through the mirror.

"Correct the line of your arm and your shoulders." - He said.

I did as he told me and he kept adding pressure to my thigh, pushing it harder.

"That's my limit, Zayn." - I said when it started to hurt, not only my muscles, but the arch of my back.

"No, it's not." - He said and pushed harder.

"Yes, it is. Please stop." - I insisted calmly.

"Just hang on a little more there."

"You're hurting me."

"It's supposed to hurt. That's why we dance."

I took advantage of the height of my leg, and kicked Zayn on the face. He lifted his hands to his face where I had recently hit him and he let me go, allowing me to recover my normal vertical position, with both of my feet on the ground.

"What the hell?!" - He said.

"You deserved it." - I said as I looked at the front, trying to see if Harry was dictating a new sequence.

But he wasn't.

Instead he was looking at my direction with a frown on his face.

"You're out of my class!" - Zayn yelled at me.

"This is not your class. As far as I know, you're an assistant. If Mr Styles wants to kick me out only then I'll leave." - I replied without even looking at him.

Everyone turned to look at the scene I was doing. But I didn't care.

Zayn needed a lesson.

"Harry, he just kicked me when I was only making corrections."

"You are harassing me, and this is not the first time." - I replied.

"You don't know what you are saying, I was just trying to help you."

"Zayn, just leave Mr. Tomlinson alone." - Harry said with a serious expression on his face.

"But…"

"If he doesn't want your help, then don't give it to him, he is so arrogant he thinks he does everything perfectly and doesn't like to be taught. Right Mr. Tomlinson ?" - Harry locked his eyes with mine and gave me a tiny nod that only I would notice.

"Yes, I don't need to be corrected."

Zayn laughed.

"You're unbelievable." 

I shrugged.

Harry locked his eyes with mine again and I slightly smiled at him. Silently thanking him.

He broke the eye contact and my eyes quickly caught on Emily. 

She was shaking her head in disbelief.

She smirked to herself and I read her lips as she asked me something from a distance.

_ "Was it Harry?" _

I left out a sigh and nodded slightly.

Then she said something else, I succeeded in reading her lips again.

" _ I hate you. We will continue this later." - _ He accompanied it with some gestures with her hands.

I laughed. 

_ "Whatever." _ \- I replied.

Then the rest of the class continued better than before. I tried that Harry would look in my direction so I could smile at him, but he never noticed me again, though.

_ What is wrong with me? _

I'm losing it.

Then, when the first hour had passed, Zayn took the female couples to the adjoining room and we stayed with Harry.

_ Thank God. _

We separated in smaller groups and Liam and I were waiting for our turn, trying to practice a trick that we can't make completely right sometimes. It's our weakness.

"I bet you've been fucking Zayn." - Liam said during our rehearsal.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because of how he looks at you. He is practically eating you with his eyes. And how he treats you, like he is trying to tell everyone you're his."

"I'm not his'. I hate him."

"You're not going to get through the auditions for the nutcracker this week if you hate both of our teachers."

"I don't hate Harry." - I said, and a smile formed on my face, looking at where Harry was.

"Why are you smiling?" 

"Why do you care?" - I turned to Liam, erasing my smile.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." - He shrugged.

"Sure." - I rolled my eyes. 

"At least now I know you are not going to be in the ballet. Harry doesn't even look at you during class. It's like you don't exist. Allow me to say it's hilarious."

"Allow me to say that you are an asshole."- I smirked to myself. - "And I'm going to be in that ballet. I can assure you that. After all, I'm the best."

It was now our turn to dance the duet and Harry looked at me for the second time of the day. I winked at him and placed in position to start next to Liam, waiting for the music to play. 

Then I just let myself go and give in to the music to every tempo, to every note. Enjoying every step, even if it was in sync with Liam, even if I had to trust that he wouldn't let me fall on the air tricks.

Even though all that, I was feeling good, I felt happy while dancing.

But the best part was feeling Harry's gaze on me.

He never looked away. He never took his eyes off me.

I felt the sensation of victory invading me.

The choreography ended and I looked at him, catching him looking at me straight back. I licked my lips and turned around, leaving the space for some other couple.

"We did good." - Liam said.

"I know." 

But my mind was somewhere else. 

Because men, I can't wait to have my individual class tonight.

I can't wait to kiss Harry again.


	14. FOURTEEN

**F O U R T E E N**

"It was Harry, you bastard!" - Emily yelled at me after class.

"What was Harry?" - Niall asked.

"He slept with Harry!" 

"Emily shut up!" - I said while looking around us to see if anyone had heard. - "Nobody can know."

"So it's true!" 

"Yes, but shut the fuck up!"

"How was It?" 

"I'm not going to give you details, he is still your teacher." - I told her.

"He is yours too, and that didn't stop you."

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Was it that bad?" - Niall laughed.

"No, it was amazing. But stop it."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, we didn't talk yet."

"Oh my God! And you have class tonight!" - Emily yelled.

"Low your fucking voice!"

"You should record the class and send it to us." - Niall said.

"No way."

"Are you nervous?" - Emily teased.

"No."

"Yes, you are. I can see it."

"I just have to talk to him. But I don't know how."

"Why?" 

"Because I kinda don't want this to be only a one time thing, you know?"

"You like him!"

"That's insane, mate." - Niall added.

"You, don't you dare tell your mother, Niall. I'll kill you."

"Sure, Lou."

"I hate you both so much."

~~~

After lunch I kept biting my nails during the whole evening, that was until I returned to my bedroom and ate something as dinner, before my individual class with Harry.

_ You can talk to him. It's not that hard. _

I walked down the hallways taking deep breaths and thinking about what I was going to say to him. 

Then I entered the room, ready to talk to Harry.

"Hey!" - I said.

"Hello, Louis." - He said while connecting his phone to the speaker. - "I was thinking that today maybe we can continue with the  _ rond de jambe fouetté, _ you know to make them perfect and that you get used to doing more than twenty five in a row. That way we can make sure that what you achieved on Friday night wasn't just a coincidence."

"Sure, no prob. But Harry, I was thinking maybe we could talk a bit first."

"After the class, Louis."

"Okay. Yeah."

_ There it goes my bravery _ .

  
  


I left my bottle on the floor and placed the barre in the middle of the room.

Harry took out his shoes and he took the spot next to me on the barre.

"You'll just have to put up with me and my easy exercises for now, at least until I recover my strength."

"It's okay, it's nice to see you dance." - I smiled.

"This is not dancing. It's just a warm up." 

"Either way, it's nice." - I shrugged.

"Okay. Let's do  _ tendú, fermé, chassé, allongée, temps lié, fermé.  _ Then we repeat everything  _ en croix. _ "

I nodded and we both did the same sequence in sync, in front of the mirror, holding onto the barre.

Once we finished he told another sequence and we repeated.

It was somehow calm and nice. And I could tell he was happier now that he was at least trying these few exercises. I didn't want him to stop, he was enjoying it even if it was just a few simoy movements. Just as if he was brought back to life.

But he left me alone after a few exercises.

"Did it hurt? Your knee I mean." - I asked.

"A little. It 's bearable."

"Cool."

"I forgot to ask you today, did Zayn make you hurt?" 

"My lower back, yes."

"What did you feel?"

"A prick."

"Does it hurt now?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Let me see."

He turned me around and lifted my shirt to have a better sight of my back.

"Where was the prick?"

"Here." - I pointed on the right side of my lower back.

"Let me know if this hurts, okay?"

I nodded.

He pressed his fingertips on the place I told him.

He looked at me through the mirror and I shook my head.

Then he elevated my leg behind me, making me arch my back, resembling the position Zayn forced that same morning.

"Tell me if It hurts." - He kept elevating it until I felt the prick again.

"There. Stop." 

"Ok, it's not bad, then. I thought it was worse. Maybe you should go see a doctor or something, but it is not something you can't recover from."

"But I can keep dancing, right?"

"Yes, as long as it doesn't hurt much. You should know when to stop."

"Okay. Let's do those turns then." - I smiled widely at him.

He stared at me, and shook his head.

"What?" - I said.

"You're something else, Louis Tomlinson." 

"I know." - I smirked.

I took my spot in front of the mirror after leaving the barre aside, and prepared myself to do thirty  _ rond de jambe fouetté _ again.

Harry gave me some more advice and I tried a few times.

Reaching Twenty seven, Twenty nine, Thirty.

Every time a different number. But still they were all pretty good.

"I bet Liam can't do more than ten." - I said when I stopped to drink some water.

"He does around Twenty five. I saw him the other day. He is pretty good."

"Not as good as I am."

"You both make a great  _ pas de deux _ ."

"I did best with Emily though."

"Oh no, you have no place to complain. If you think that now I'm going to do everything you want, you're really wrong, Tomlinson. You're still following my rules inside the classroom."

"And outside the classroom?" - I teased.

"Shut up and show me those turns."

"Yes, sir."

That's what we kept doing the rest of the night, I tried to reach thirty turns or more every time, and I must say I did it most of the times.

_ I'm proud of myself. _

"Harry." - I said once I let myself collapse on the ground after we finished.

"What?"

"I think I need to know what happens next."

"Next of what?"

"With you, and me."

"There's no next."

I sighed and stood up facing him.

"Ok, you don't want to do the talk, I get it. I'll do it anyways." - I said taking a step forward.- "I don't want you to think that I had sex with you because I want a special treatment from you or to demand for something. I did that because let's be honest, I'm attracted to you, and what we did the other day… it was… it was... well you get it, you were there too."

"No I don't get it. It was what?" - He teased.

"You know."

"No, I don't." - He said and I sighed in frustration.

"It was very,  _ really _ good."

"Was it?" - He raised an eyebrow and started walking slowly towards me.

"Yeah." - I shrugged.

"I know when someone wants to take advantage of me. And I know you are not the case. At first maybe I thought that, but now that I know you are perseverant and you're willing to improve, I know you don't just want a role, you want to be better. I see that on you, Louis." - He said and cupped my cheek, leaning on and kissed me shortly. 

"Why was that for?"

"Why do you think?" - he raised an eyebrow.

"You want me." - I laughed and hit his chest playfully. - "You fucking want me too." - I continued laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" 

"It just is. I mean, you are  _ you! _ " - I laughed again.

"And?"

"Nothing." - I stopped laughing. - "Kiss me again."

"No. I feel like anyone can see us here. Want to go to my place?"

It took me a bit for surprise but I simply nodded and followed him out of the building.


	15. FIFTEEN

**F I F T E E N**

Harry drove us in his car to his flat, it was a fifteen minutes ride.

Harry put on some music over the radio and I just tried to relax.

_ Was it awkward?  _ Maybe.

But we survived.

Then we made it to his flat and we got inside of it.

"It's nice." - I said, wandering around as he closed the door behind us.

"Yeah, not what I was used to though, back in Berlin I had this really large penthouse and I feel this is kind of small in comparison, besides I still haven't unpacked everything and…"

I turned around and pushed him towards the wall.

"I'm not here to hear about your flat. I'm sorry." - I said and captured his lips in mine.

He let out a giggle in between the kiss and I grinned to myself.

Harry started playing with the hem of my shirt, he slipped his fingers under it and touched the lowest part of my belly. 

I broke the kiss, going down to his neck, kissing and nibbling on his addictive skin and tattoos all the way down to his collarbones.

"No hickeys, Louis." - He said and pulled me up to face him.

"I hate your rules." - I said and he giggled.

He joined our lips together again, slower and more sensual than before.

He broke the kiss when we ran out of breath and smiled at me while biting his lip. He broke the eye contact and nuzzled his head into my neck now and he started to nip under my earlobe. I tilted my head to give him better access, completely giving in onto his touch.

I lifted my hands to his neck and hair, tangling my fingers in his curls, pushing him closer to me.

_ He was intoxicating. _

He caught what I wanted and just continued to apply more pressure and suck harder on my skin. There will definitely be more marks there tomorrow. 

I moaned after feeling his bite on my shoulder. He blew softly over the bruise he just made, and then he licked over it.

"Kiss me." - I begged.

Harry made his way up to my jaw, sucking and licking all over my neck. I felt the blood in my body rush down to my cock in my jeans.

He returned to my lips, kissing me passionately.

He led the kiss, his hands returned to my cheeks, holding me closer to him. I gently opened my mouth and Harry groaned against it, he pushed his tongue inside and started to explore my mouth, making our tongues collide.

I took the opportunity to slide my hands under the back of his shirt, caressing his lower back.

I pulled his shirt over his head, forcing us to split the kiss. 

Harry did the same with mine, taking the opportunity to push  _ me _ against the wall instead, changing positions.

He left wet kisses all the way down from my chest to my right nipple where he started sucking and licking it in circles, while rubbing the other one with his fingers. 

I couldn't contain a loud moan that came out of my mouth.

Then went over the left one to suck it as he did with the first one, making circles around it. He left me with both of them swollen.

He finished sucking my nipples and he began to kiss all the way down to my v-line, lowering my pants a bit just to suck a bruise on my hips.

I unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off. Shortly after I did the same with mine.

Once he was only with his boxers on, I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Take me to your bed. Now." - I breathed out.

Harry did as I told him and carried me to his bedroom.

He pushed me onto his bed and started kissing and licking my neck again.

"I still find it very unfair that you get to mark me and I can't."

"I can always stop." - He said with a smirk on his face.

"No, keep going." - I said, pushing him down again by his curls. 

He giggled a bit but continued making marks and leaving kisses all over my neck and going down to my torso and abs.

I pulled him up again to join his lips with mine.

"You're kind of needy today, aren't you?" - He said.

"Yeah, kiss me." - I said into his lips while running my hands on his sides.

He lowered his' to my hips and started playing with the waistband of my briefs.

"Can I take them out?"

"Please."

He pulled out my briefs, freeing my already hard cock, and he opened my legs in 180° on a _ frontal split _ .

He ran his hands on my thighs while looking at my body with desire.

God he was killing me.

But I also loved to be the one who made him look so full of lust like that.

He leaned his head down to nibble and lick my inner thighs, making me moan louder.

"I have neighbors, Lou." - He said with his lips dangerously near to my cock.

"I don't care."

He laughed and continued his way to my shaft where he licked from the top to the tip before going back to my thigh again.

"You're such a tease. I feel like I'm about to come."

"Am I really that good?" - He said after he made another mark on my inner thigh and blew over it.

"You know that, you arrogant son of a bitch."

He licked the tip of my cock again, and returned to kiss my lips, still letting my legs open underneath him.

"You fingered yourself today?"

"Yeah, in the shower."

He leaned to kiss me shortly.

"Thinking of me?"

"Not answering." - I said and he laughed.

"Can I fuck you without prep then?"

"Please."

He smiled and kissed me roughly once more before pulling back to grab his lube.

"Stay in that position." - He said while walking towards his drawers and searching for the lube and a condom.

I lowered my fingers to my hole to stretch me a bit before he returned, pushing two inside me and scissoring.

"You're so hot." - Harry said, while walking back to the bed.

"I know." - I breathed out and he laughed.

"I'm really enjoying this view." - He said from the edge of the bed.

He slid a condom on his length and then covered it with the lube. He rubbed it around his cock a few times, before positioning his length at my entrance. 

He grabbed my ass and lifted it a bit, to have better access.

"I'll fuck you in this position not only tonight, first warning." - He said as he pushed himself all the way in.

I left out a prolonged moan as I adjusted myself before he started to move.

Harry took a few seconds, waiting for me. Until I nodded, then he took me from my hips to push himself out and in again.

"I'll gladly let you." - I breathed out.

"Good."

"Mhm… Move faster, Harry!"

He did as I told him, he started to thrust harder and faster. He shifted his position over me and thrusted again, now really hitting my prostate.

"Harry, shit."

"I know."

He leaned to run my fringe out of my forehead and whip the sweat, while he continued hitting my prostate over and over.

I took my own cock in my hands as I started bobbing it, needing to release soon.

"Don't touch yourself." - He groaned.

"Fuck, okay." - I said as I let go.

"Let me do it." 

He let go of my hip to grab my length in his hand as he started bobbing it up and down, at the same pace as his thrusting.

He nuzzled his face in my neck, sucking below my earlobe.

"Come for me, Louis." - He whispered.

Seconds later I came all over my stomach.

He came shortly after inside the condom.

He bobbed up and down my cock a few more times as he also thrusted inside me after reaching his climax.

He pulled out and stood up from the bed to throw the condom away.

I sighed and my legs collapsed on the mattress. 

Harry returned and crawled over me. He licked all my spread cum out of my stomach, swallowing it, and made another love bite over my ribs.

"All clean." - He smiled.

I smiled back at him and he pecked my lips once more.

"I'll crash here for the night, can't go back to school this late on a weekday."

"Sure. We can't show up at the academy together though."

"I know. We will think about that in the morning." - I said.

I turned around, facing the wall, and buried my head in the pillow, ready to sleep.

That night I slept on Harry's bed, but we didn't touch. Each of us slept on one edge of the bed, not facing each other.

Not touching. Just an enormous cliff between us.


	16. SIXTEEN

**S I X T E E N**

"Louis."

"Mhm?"

"C'mon, wake up."

"No."

"C'mon." 

I felt someone shaking my shoulders and I slightly opened my eyes to meet a beautiful pair of green ones looking back at me.

"What time is it?" - I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Five thirty."

"Five thirty?! Your class is in like three hours."

"Yeah, but you have to shower and sneak in your room before anyone sees us together."

"Let me sleep." 

I nuzzled my face back into the pillow and covered my ears with my hands.

"Louis, c'mon."

"Shut up."

"I'm going to push you out of bed."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

And all of a sudden my back was hitting the floor of Harry's bedroom and I was spread on the ground.

I heard him laugh.

"I hate you." - I mumbled.

Harry stood up and straddled over me, sitting on my hips.

That's when I realized I was still completely naked from last night, but Harry wasn't. 

He had a shirt and a pair of boxers on.

He leaned over me and pecked my lips.

"Good morning."

"My back doesn't say the same." - I said as I wrapped my arms around his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging, it's an action where a person surrounds another person with their arms to show affection."

He giggled and let himself lay against my chest while I hugged him. He rested his head on my shoulder and placed one hand on my bare chest.

_ Wait. _

_ Wait a second. _

_ Wait. _

_ What? _

_ Was this happening? _

_ Am I really hugging a sleepy Harry Styles? _

_ The one and only Harry Styles was laying now above me and kissing tenderly on my chest? _

_ Why am I smiling? _

_ Damn. Fuck. _

_ Am I falling for him? _

Shit I'm still naked. And he being over me isn't helping. Especially with his groin pressed against mine.

_ What a torture. _

"You can take a shower here if you want." - He said.

"Are you implying that I smell?"

"Yes indeed." - He laughed against my neck.

"Okay, I'll shower. Just give me five more minutes." 

"Sure. Do you want something for breakfast?"

"Tea, please."

He pressed his chin on my chest and looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" - I asked.

"I was thinking about driving to the academy and leaving you two blocks away so people don't see us together. But then I thought you would have to walk those blocks, and I'm not sure you can after yesterday." - He laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Will you?" 

"No, why? Are you embarrassed of how bad I wrecked you?"

"Just shut up." - I said and this time we both laughed.

"As much as I like having you naked on my floor, you should really wash your teeth and have a shower, Louis." - He said while standing up and pulling away from me.

"I'm coming."

~~~

After taking a shower at Harry's and having my tea for breakfast, Harry drove us to the Academy. Actually he pulled over two blocks away from it so I would walk to my dorm.

It was still really early, so nobody saw us. Luckily.

"See you in an hour." - I smiled at him.

"Yes." - He replied.

I touched his thigh over the gearbox.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night."

"Anytime." - He smiled back.

I nodded and got out of the car.

I walked to the Academy and prayed that Emily wouldn't interrogate me.

I wasn't in the mood for her questions, neither for her prejudices and speculations.

Luckily she was still asleep when I arrived there.

I decided I would sleep half an hour more before class.

~~~

I was still very sleepy and very tired from last night, I almost didn't make it in time for the class and I could tell Harry was containing a laugh when he saw me walking slowly and tiredly.

I took my now usual place at the back of the class and just leaned over the barre until Harry started marking the sequences.

It didn't take long for Zayn to show up by my side.

_ Yey. _

_ Just what I wanted.  _

I rolled my eyes when he placed his hands on my hips from behind while I was doing a  _ grand plié. _

"You have to be more conscious of your back and your glutes."

I nodded and swallowed my anger. Trying to do as he told me.

"Who had the pleasure to give you those lovebites?" - He whispered in my ear.

I ignored him.

"Answer me, Lou."

"Not your business." - I said sharply.

"C'mon tell me, I deserve to know."

I laughed loudly, not caring about interrupting the music of the piano or the rest of the sequence. I took his hands out of me and turned to face him.

"I'm not telling you anything. You don't deserve anything."

"Who's fucking you?!"

"What's happening there at the back?" - Harry interrupted.

"Nothing, Harry." - Zayn said, still looking at me with anger. - "Just correcting his posture on the  _ plié _ ."

"What is wrong with his posture?" - Harry started walking towards us.

"Nothing is wrong with my posture, you can both return to the class." - I said sharply.

"Louis." - Zayn insisted.

"Let him go, Zayn." - Harry said.

"He is being undisciplined, Harry."

"And you are not doing your job!" - I yelled.

"Zayn, Come with me and leave Mr. Tomlinson. I'm going to talk to him after class about his discipline."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever."

I did the whole class but I was doing it automatically.

Like if my brain wasn't really there.

I didn't care about my muscles, my training, or giving my best. I was too tired and with zero energy left. 

I wanted that class to end.

During the last hour, when we split in groups and it was my time to practice the duet with Liam, was when I suddenly came back to reality.

"What was that with Mr. styles?" - Liam asked me.

"What?"

"That." 

"I don't have a fucking clue of what are you talking about."

"Lately Harry is giving you more attention, especially when Zayn touches you."

"Is he? I didn't notice."

"How could you not notice? He went from ignoring you to defend you."

"Maybe he finally realized I'm the best."

He analyzed me for a second but I just shrugged.

_ He can not know. _

~~~

"Mr. Tomlinson, stay here. I want to have a word with you." - Harry said once we finished the duets and the class came to an end.

"Sure, Sir." - I said as I picked up my things and walked towards him.

A few of the students were still inside the classroom, Zayn was there too, paying attention to Harry and I.

"I want to talk about your manners and your way of treating your teachers. You're being very disrespectful, Tomlinson."

"I'm so sorry. But you should know that Mr. Malik is harassing me during class. And I'll not tolerate that."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

I looked around and saw that Zayn, Harry and I were the only remaining people in the room.

"And I would like to talk about it without him in the room, Mr. Styles."

"Zayn, you can go."

"But I'm not doing anything."

"You're doing what I tell you to." - Harry said.

Zayn took his bag and angrily walked away, slamming the door on his way out.

"What happened?" - Harry asked calmly now that we were alone.

"He touched me and asked about the hickeys, it's all your fault. He went crazy."

"But why?"

"I don't know, he is jealous and possessive, but he doesn't understand I'm over him. He just can't let me go I guess. I seriously don't know, Harry."

"Ok. I'll try to get him away from you as much as I can. Yeah?"

"Thanks." - I smiled.

"Did he make you hurt today?"

"No, it's just uncomfortable. Because they're not guiding touches as they should be. He takes advantage of it and it just makes me sick. He's just crossing some limits, you know?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding.

He leaned over me, resting his forehead against mine, and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I understand. I'll try to correct you from now on. I'll give you more attention during class, so he won't have an excuse to get close to you. Does that sound better?"

"No, Harry. It 's okay. I can handle it."

He looked at me and bit his lower lip.

"I need to tell you something else."

"Tell me."

He took some distance again, looking around to make sure nobody saw us.

"Tomorrow is going to be the audition, and I know I told you you're already in. But I still need you to show up and do the audition so nobody suspects, yeah? And I need you to take it seriously, to give the best of you, to show the rest I have reasons to choose you."

"I'll be here and I'll do my best. I always do anyway."

"Good."

I looked around to check that nobody was around and pulled him to me, kissing him softly.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not going to see you until tomorrow. This way you are not going to miss me as much." - I said and he giggled.

"You're dismissed, Louis."

"Of course you would say that." - I said and he laughed louder.

I gave him a sincere smile and turned around to walk away, waving him goodbye.


	17. SEVENTEEN

**S E V E N T E E N**

It was Wednesday morning and Emily was completely nervous, walking from side to side in our room, changing her hair and leotards again and again, not fully convinced of what she should look like for the audition.

And me? I've been watching her for over an hour.  _ How fun. _

"You're beautiful Ems, he knows that already. He only cares about your talent and skills, and you already have those too. He's going to pick you."

"You say that because you're already in. God, I hate you." 

"I'm saying it cause it's true."

"Did he tell you that? He told you he was going to pick me too?"

"No, not really."

"Then let me be fucking nervous and shut up."

"Someone is on her period."

"I am not!" - She said and threw me a pillow.

I laughed and stood up.

"Just relax darling." - I said, pulling her on a hug.

"I want to dance with you again." - She pouted.

"We will." - I assured her even if I wasn't so sure.

~~~

When we got into the classroom, half of the school was there, not only our class, but almost everyone.

Harry and Ms. Horan were sitting at the front, facing us. On the corner was Niall sitting by the piano.

He winked at us when he saw us entering.

The first part of the audition was a few choreographies that Harry showed at that moment and that we had to memorize and copy as if we had known it for life.

He was quite pretentious though, they were hard sequences. 

But I know I nailed it, so it wasn't a problem.

Then they separated us into women and men to show our duets. Liam and I stood up in the corner, stretching and mentally reviewing the steps.

"You'd better do your best, Tomlinson. I need this." - Liam said, fisting my shirt.

"Calm down." - I said and pushed him. - "Are you thinking that I'm going to sabotage your audition?"

"Maybe. You hate me."

"Yeah, but I want this too."

"Harry wants you in. It's obvious that you're one of the four already."

"How did you…? What?"

Liam laughed.

"Really? You expect me to believe that you do not notice?"

"Not really."

"He didn't take his eyes off you since last week."

_ Fuck fuck fuck. Why does Harry have to be so obvious? _

_ Why do I have to be so obvious? _

_ Shit. _

"It must be nice to have both of our teachers behind you."

"What? Liam what the fuck ? They are not interested in me. You're delusional."

"I'm not buying it."

"And I don't care, because it's the truth."

_ It isn't. _

When it was time for us to dance our duet, we only had one shot, but we nailed it.

I know we did.

We danced like it was the last day on earth, and Liam and I really got along while dancing. It's kind of extraordinary.

No one would think that we hated each other in our personal lives.

I guess that's the magic of ballet. Or teamwork. Or both.

Ms. Horan clapped proudly after we finished, and she gave me a reassuring nod. 

_ If only she knew I was fucking Harry. _

_ Stop thinking about it, Louis. _

Harry didn't look at me though, he was playing hard to get. Or maybe he just didn't want to drool because of me.

Yeah, I like to think that is the second option.

_ ~~~ _

The morning went on and all of the students danced in front of Harry and Claudia. The both of them made notes and talked a bit between duets.

"Well, everyone, you must know I will only choose four people." - Harry started.- "I'm sorry. But that's how this world works. Sometimes you get it, sometimes you don't.

I'll remind you that the rest of the dancers of the company are the people who danced in my original ballet back in Berlin. They already worked with me and know my style and methods.

So the four of you who would join the company will have to catch up with them. Is this clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"I'll proceed to tell you the names."

I could tell Emily was about to have a panic attack so I placed an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Maya Henry." - He pointed on his notebook.- "Emily Hart, Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson."

Of course I wasn't surprised he picked me. But I acted like I was.

Liam and Maya hugged and kissed out of excitement. 

Well, I must confess they made a really lovely couple.

Not that I'd say it out loud though.

Emily hugged me and Niall also ran to hug both of us, under the warning gaze of his mother.

Truth is that nobody knows he is her son or that I'm her nephew, but she is always worried that someone would find out.

I just laughed at her expression and she nodded at us proudly.

"Well, now that I told the names, I would like the people who weren't selected to leave the room so I can speak to the four I've just named." - Harry continued.

Everyone around us had sad and disappointed looks on their faces, but well, life is life, people. Get over it.

They picked their things and slowly left the room.

Maya and Liam kept kissing and hugging by our side.

Emily was now crying on my shoulder. Niall was giving her supporting words. 

I looked at Harry and caught him looking back at me.

I winked at him and he smiled.

"I'd like to welcome you and also warn you because these are going to be the most important five months of your life.

Rehearsals begin on monday. You'll have to be there from six pm, when your classes ends, to nine pm inside this very room.

You'll meet the rest of the company there. I expect nothing less than compromise, discipline and professionalism from you. And in return I'll give you my loyalty from today til the day you decide to retire. I'm glad that you are now part of The Nutcracker, that it'll actually be a little different than the version you know. But we'll get there. In the next following days I'll give each of you your contracts. I want them signed on Monday before the rehearsal. Otherwise you're out.

Enjoy your last days of freedom. You're all dismissed."

_ So, clases from 8 am to 6 pm then rehearse for The Nutcracker till 9 pm and then my private classes with Harry till midnight. _

_ Damn, These are going to be a rough five months. _

Thank God I'll still have my weekends.

I saw Maya and Liam starting to pick up their things with smiles on their faces.

Claudia had left the room long ago and Niall was talking to Emily, who was still crying.

I kept my eyes locked on the beautiful teacher in front of me, and he noticed, because well, I made him blush.

_ Beautiful to see. _

I wanted to kiss and hug Harry like if my life depended on it. But I contained myself because we were still in public.

"Mr. Styles I would like to thank you for picking me for your company. I'd not let you down." - I got closer to him.

"Sure, Tomlinson. You're welcome."

"It's really a pleasure." - I answered, getting a little bit closer. - "See you tonight." - I whispered and he slightly nodded.

I bit my lip and turned around, before doing something I'd regret.


	18. EIGHTEEN

**E I G H T E E N**

The rest of my Wednesday was long and boring. Emily and I had anatomy after the audition, and later that day we had different classes so we weren't even together.

I took acrobatics while she had stretching class.

And due to neither of us having more friends inside the Academy, it was dull.

The only thing I was really looking forward to was Harry's class that night.

The fact that I only get to see him on the morning clases and knowing we both want to rip each others clothes every time we share a look but not being allowed to actually do it, was torture.

But also really exciting.

Because we were a secret, and _ who doesn't love a secret? _

And I was really looking forward to seeing my little secret that night.

Before nine pm I took a shower, I ate something and smoked a cigarette on the rooftop with Niall and Ems.

I said goodbye to them and made it to the classroom where Harry was already waiting for me.

"What are we practicing today Mister?" - I said as I entered the room.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Are you tired of turns?" 

"Kinda."

"We can start with jumps."

"Nice."

"Let's warm up with some  _ pliés. _ You'll need it."

"Sure. Are you happy with the auditions today?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Are you happy with your chosen ones?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going to become your protégées too?" - I teased.

"My protégées?"

"That's what they say."

"Who?"

"People." - I shrugged. - "People say you put your chosen ones under your wing and they become your protégées."

"They say that?" - He asked and I nodded. - "What does that mean?"

"That we are going to work for you for the rest of our lives."

"And you want that?"

"Me?" - I replied and he nodded. - "I want to dance for life, I don't mind if it is with you or if someone else offers me a contract."

"So, if someone else offers you something better, you'll leave me?"

"I think it'd depend on many things. But I also think that eventually we will have to stop working together."

"Why?" 

_ Because you're going to break my heart. _

_ Wow, Louis that's deep. _

"Just because of this hidden fuckbuddies relation we have. If anyone finds out and thinks I'm having privileges because of this, I'd probably have to leave the company."

"I understand."

"So… jumps?" - I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Two hands on the barre."

"Aren't you joining today?"

"No, just you."

I nodded and he put play to the music.

I copied a sequence of  _ pliés _ he said and repeated it over and over again until I felt my muscles warm and stretched enough to face the jumps.

We first started with  _ petite _ jumps, like  _ changement, soubresauts, glissades  _ and  _ entrechats.  _

Those took most of my energy, making me collapse on the floor. And the fact that I didn't eat much during the day wasn't helping.

I still had to practice the higher ones.

_ But I just want a bed. _

"Louis, Can I ask you something?" - Harry asked as I was drinking my water.

"Yes."

"What is it between you and Zayn?"

"Why are you asking?"

"It's just… he told me about you about a year ago, he told me that I should wait for you until you graduate to hire you and that you would be a great addition to the company. Because you were one of the most techniqued dancers here and you were only in your first year when he met you. He even showed me a couple of videos of your first year. And you were awesome with eighteen years old let me say. But I always felt like he was hiding some kind of obsession with you that he wasn't telling me."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah." - He shrugged.

"You thought I was awesome?" - I laughed.

"I'm asking something serious here." - He rolled his eyes.

"You came here to hire me from the beginning?" - I smirked.

"No, I came here to teach. Now can you answer me?"

"Ok, no need to get grumpy, Mr. Styles." - I said and he giggled. - "I'll tell you my version of the story." - He nodded. - "I met him in my first year here, while he was on his last. He was admirable really. He still is, he dances beautifully. I used to sneak in to watch him train during the night, he was unstoppable, it was like he never slept, he was in the classroom all night training and practising. One time he caught me and we ended up training together at midnight. Very much alike of what we are doing now if you think about it. He kissed me one time and we started dating, everyone knew about us, but then he started being jealous and kind of possessive, which I didn't mind, until he wanted me to move away from my dorm with Emily, I made a stop there, he couldn't control my entire life. Then he graduated and moved to Berlin, with you. He never said goodbye, or called, or texted. Nothing. 

But I knew I was better without him.

I was kind of sad for a while. But I got over him."

"He never spoke to you again?"

"Nope, until you brought him back." - I rolled my eyes. 

"He asked me to."

"Woah he's really obsessed, isn't he?"

"I can't blame him." - He whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"And what about you and him? Is he your protégée or are you like friends?"

"Yeah, I mean I like to think we were friends, but lately I'm not so sure if I want to be his friend anymore."

"Because of me?"

"Because he's showing me he is an asshole."

I nodded in silence, too scared to ask him what I really wanted to ask.

"I'm too tired to continue, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Wait, we still have to practice your  _ grand jetés  _ and your  _ temps de flèche." _

"Friday will be." - I smiled softly.

He took me by the wrist and pulled me close to him, cupping my cheek with his free hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, it was a long day."

"I thought you wanted to come to my place today."

"Not in the mood, sorry." 

"Okay." 

I smiled and leaned over to join our lips together, melting in a kiss. The first kiss of the day.

It felt like I haven't kissed him in ages.

And I wanted more, so I took the lead and deepened the kiss, brushing my tongue against his lower lip, asking for permission.

He obliged and I felt my knees go weak when he sucked on my tongue.

The feeling still lingering between us when we separated from each other.

"You're intoxicating, Louis Tomlinson."

I rested my forehead against his' and smiled.

"Who would have thought you would fall for me?" - I teased him, making him giggle.

He didn't reply, he just leaned in again, kissing me once more and tangling his fingers in the back of my neck.

I gave in and melted under his touch, enjoying every second of the kiss.

I caressed his cheeks with my fingertips, then I ran my hands down to his chest, pulling him away slowly as I breathed into his mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Harry." 

He nodded and let go of the grip around my neck.

"You're dismissed." - He said and winked at me.

I laughed.

"You're really weird, you should know that." - I pointed out as I walked out of the classroom, heading to my dorm.


	19. NINETEEN

**N I N E T E E N**

It was Thursday already and we had class again. 

New day, new beginning they say. But not for me, because every morning was the same.

Again facing Zayn, again dancing with Liam, again not being able to flirt or kiss Harry, again tolerating Harry ignoring me, it felt like a loop.

_ But today something did change. _

I was doing the first exercises by the barre, Zayn wandering around me and watching carefully every move I made ready to jump to correct me if I did something wrong, when Harry called my name in front of everyone.

"Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Yes. Sir?"

"I want you at the front. Take Payne's place."

_ What? _

Liam turned to me, with a surprised look on his face but killing me with his eyes.

"Thanks sir." - I said and quickly picked my stuff and walked to the very front.

"Payne, you can take the middle barre." - Harry said.

Liam walked to the middle of the class where there was a free spot.

"Now, Tomlinson. Show the rest of the class how to do a well done  _ detirée. _ "

I looked at him in awe.

_ What was happening lord? _

I snapped out of it and nodded towards him. I took the arch of my foot, stretching my leg to my side as high as I could without dislodging my hips. 

"Tomlinson I know your leg can go higher than that."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

_ Oh yes, you know, Harry. _

He saw my expression and he had to contain a laugh.

_ I loved watching him like that. _

I took his comment and pushed my leg even higher, making it go behind my head.

"See everyone? That's what I want all of you to do. You're not trying your best!"

_ Wow. _

I was just like  _ wow _ .

He not only moved me to the front, but also he used me as an example and he is complimenting me in front of everyone.

So  _ wow. _

This is new.

I feel  _ good. _

_ Powerful. _

_ Recognized. _

_ Wanted. _

The class continued and I had to hide my excitement every time Harry made me show something to the rest of the class.

Besides, he didn't let Zayn get near me.

I noticed it, Zayn noticed it, everyone noticed it.

Harry stuck beside me and helped me through some exercises, doing corrections and demanding more from me.

Higher leg, more turns, higher jumps, quicker movements.

Because he knew I could.

Zayn was staring at us and the way that Harry was suddenly treating me. He was confused. And to be honest, so was I.

_ I have to talk to him later. _

_ He is being so loud. _

Zayn's gaze only made Harry act even weirder. 

As we were practising  _ pirouettes _ he stood by my side and paid attention only to what I was doing, he was ignoring the entire rest of the class.

"Stop it, Harry." - I whispered when I noticed he was dangerously close to me.

"Sorry." 

I smiled at him through the mirror and he walked away to correct another person.

_ Better. _

~~~

"So I take the male group today, Right?" - Zayn asked Harry after we finished the training part.

"No, I want to work with Payne and Tomlinson duet today." 

"But I took the women's group yesterday." - He argued back.

"And?"

I was starting to panic.

_ Stop it Harry. _

_ What are you doing? _

"Whatever Harry." - Zayn said and took the girls to the adjoining room.

Harry said some instructions to us and gave the pianist the music sheet he wanted for the duets today.

"Ok, seriously, did you bribe him?" - Liam asked when we were separated.

"What?"

"You can't say you didn't notice now."

"He just knows I'm worthy for his company. He finally realized I'm better than you."

"No it's not that." 

"Then what is?"

"He is worshipping you."

"Liam, I would like to consume whatever drug you're ingesting."

"Louis, damn. You don't notice? I will tell Ms. Horan that he is treating you differently than the rest."

_ What? No. Fuck. Shit. No. _

"He is not. You're just jealous he gave me my spot back."

_ Seriously, I'm impressed by my acting skills right now. _

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Payne, Tomlinson come to the centre, you go first." - Harry said.

_ Thanks for saving me from that one, love. _

Liam and I reviewed our choreography from the beginning with Harry. He made us stop in every single one of our weak places and the steps that we were doing without being completely conscious.

Then he was very precise and demanding of us following the rhythm and the  _ tempo _ of the music. 

He wanted us to be perfect.

He was strict and severe, but I know he was just preparing us for monday.

~~~

_ Friday night. _

_ Harry's private class _ .

I was going to finally have him alone after two days of only seeing him in the mornings and not being able to share even a small peck. 

Nothing.

I had abstinence.

And I couldn't wait to see him alone.

Also, I needed to talk to him about his behavior lately. He didn't leave my side during yesterday’s class and today’s too.

Liam was getting suspicious.

And I'm sure he wasn't the only one.

_ It was a problem. _

"Oh god you're here." - He said when I entered the classroom.

"You missed me?"

"Yeah. It's so hard to be around you and not kiss you."

"Same."

"Besides you don't make it easier with your smiles and your looks teasing me all morning." - He said, grabbing my waist.

"It's my favourite part of the morning. Besides you are not making it easier for me either. You're stuck to my side lately."

"I just wanted to scare Zayn." - He pouted.

"Well, you're only getting people to look at us, Liam is starting to ask. You'll have to be less obvious, Harry."

"I'll try." - He said and I giggled.

I took his cheeks and pressed my lips against his'. 

He rubbed his hands on my back as he deepened the kiss, wanting more, asking for more.

I slightly opened my mouth and he let his tongue collide with mine as I tasted him everywhere. Felt him everywhere.

The kiss elevated really quickly, becoming more sloppy and heated.

"Do you want to skip the class and go to my flat?" - He breathed into my mouth.

"Really tempting, but I want to practice my  _ chassé coupé jeté _ ." - I said while running my hands on his neck. 

"Sure. We'll do that. But then you come with me, no sleeping in your dorm tonight, I want to sleep by your side."

"What? Is the intimidating, rough and badass Harry Styles asking me to cuddle him tonight?" - I raised an eyebrow.

"Not answering." - He said and I laughed.

I leaned over to kiss him again.

"I'll stay at yours. Now c'mon, teach me." - I said and pulled away from the grip.


	20. TWENTY

**T W E N T Y**

After two hours of training my jumps, Harry and I left the academy, headed to his house.

We talked a bit on the ride, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking that we were already more than fuckbuddies. Maybe we were on the friends with benefits stage.

Or maybe we were just dating but none of us wanted to admit it.

I smiled to myself and decided to go with the flow. We can find out later.

Now we were already on his bed, making out.

Harry was hovering over me and kissing me non stop. His lips travelled all over my skin. We were both shirtless by now. 

My hands were on his lower back, tracing the waistband of his pants. I slipped them under his boxers to caress his ass cheeks, making him groan deep in his throat. I smiled to myself.

He sucked hard on my collarbones and ran his hands down on my sides until he palp me over my shorts.

He was all over me when my phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." - Harry said, returning to capture my lips.

But then it rang again, and again, and again. So eventually I had to pull back. It could be an emergency.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's Emily." - I said, cupping his cheeks and stealing one more kiss from him.

I stood up from under him, making him lay on his back on the mattress. I grabbed my phone and quickly went back to bed. Harry wrapped his arms around me and looked at the screen of my phone over my shoulder.

Oh no. It was Caleb.  _ Shit. _

_ "Hey, want to fuck?" _

_ "It's been a while" _

_ "I miss fucking with you." _

_ "Come to my dorm? My mate is out." _

_ "C'mon Louis. I have a few things to try with you." _

_ "Hey." _

_ "Hey, c'mon answer me." _

I sighed and locked the phone.

"Who is he?" - Harry asked.

I looked at him and smiled sincerely.

"Nobody important."

"He wants to fuck you."

"Yeah. We used to do it."

"Not anymore?"

"Not since you."

"So, you don't like him?"

"Are you jealous?" - I raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Sure. I believe that." - I rolled my eyes and giggled. - "I don't like him."

"Are you going to reply to him?"

"What do you want me to reply?"

"That you are not going to give him the pleasure today." - He trailed. - "Or ever again."

I smiled and pecked his lips shortly.

I grabbed my phone back and typed a quick reply.

_ "Sorry, not interested bud. Get someone else." _

I showed my reply to Harry.

"Tell him you're taken."

"As far as I recall I'm still single." - I teased.

"Give me that phone." 

I handed it to him while laughing.

He erased my message and typed a different one.

_ "I found someone who fucks me way better." _

"You're not going to send him that! Harry!" 

"Sorry, I already pressed send."

"No!" - I laughed. - "You're insane!"

I wasn't really meaning that though, I couldn't stop laughing at what he just did.

I straddled over him and hit him playfully on the chest as I kept laughing.

"He is surely not going to bother you again." - He said while we both laughed.

I shook my head in astonishment. My smile never leaving my face.

I intertwined my fingers in the back of his neck and leaned to kiss him.

"To be honest, you do fuck me better."

~~~

Harry was a completely different person when we were alone. We cuddled all night, he prepared breakfast the following morning, then we both cooked something for lunch, it was flowing naturally and beautifully.

I borrowed his clothes after showering, I helped him unpack some boxes, we laughed a lot, we watched some TV shows in the evening, we went for a night walk and when we returned we cuddled again in bed.

We spent the whole weekend together. We had sex definitely more than once. And it was amazing. Like we didn't need anything else.

On Sunday evening, we were snogging on his couch, when my phone started ringing  _ again _ .

"Really? Again?" - He breathed out.

"Sorry." - I smiled.

I stood up and read the message I've just received.

"It better not be that Caleb again!" - Harry shouted from the couch. I laughed.

It was Emily.

_ "On my way back from Jake's. Want me to grab some Chinese food for dinner? I already called Niall, he is joining us on the rooftop." _

_ "Sure Ems." - _ I replied.

I left the phone and started picking my stuff from Harry's flat. I also needed to change to my own clothes.

"I have to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah, Emily is going back to our dorm so…"

"But you can stay here tonight as well."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

I felt my insides melting.  _ He wanted me to stay.  _ A smile was already forming on my lips.

"You know we can't risk arriving together at the academy tomorrow morning. And I'm not going to wake up at five thirty again." - I pointed out. - "Besides, tomorrow starts the nutcracker rehearsals, I can't go limping, what are my new partners going to think?"

He laughed.

"Okay, I'll drive you."

~~~

Monday morning.

_ Yey. _

Today I had three hours of ballet with Harry, two hours of contemporary, two of french, one of Dance History, three hours of the first rehearsal of The Nutcracker, and two more hours of Harry's private class.

_ Will I make it through the day? _

First class went well. Harry kept his hands to himself and he was less direct than last week.

Liam didn't ask much and Zayn was weirdly quiet.

_ Thankfully _ .

But he did say some rude comments to Harry which made me want to stand up and defend him. Because, you don't get to talk like that to my… my  _ teacher _ .

Then Harry let Zayn take the male group, so I didn't get to see him until six pm when we had the first rehearsal.

Which arrived sooner than we expected.

Emily and I were extremely excited, we couldn't stop talking about it the whole day.

When we entered the room we gave Harry our signed contracts and it was official, we were part of Harry Styles' ballet company.

That's when I realized that there were around another six men and seven women in the classroom too. A few minutes later Zayn also showed up. 

I kinda forgot he was in the company too.

"Hello everyone." - Harry said to the rest of the group. - "Let me introduce the new four additions of the company. They are Emily, Maya, Louis and Liam. You can all introduce yourselves to them later because we need to start."

So, when Harry said he was going to make a different version of The Nutcracker, I wasn't expecting him to change the entire story and replace the choreographies with contemporary movements.

He literally threw the whole repertory to the trash and made new choreographies from scratch with the original music of the ballet.

During the rehearsal he decided he wouldn't pick the lead roles yet. He just taught some sequences for all to learn first. Unison. 

No male and female differences. 

Just all dancing the same steps, at the same rhythm.

He was going to make the perfect ensemble before going with the solos.

It's not like I'm expecting to be the lead here. I mean, the other people had been dancing for Harry for the past years.

Even Zayn was his previous lead on Berlin. 

So I don't have my hopes high about that.

Besides, he wouldn't dare. It was going to look really suspicious for the rest. Especially for Liam, who wouldn't stop watching Harry and I cautiously.

After the rehearsal everyone was leaving and I acted like I was going too, when I actually was waiting for them to leave so I could stay in that classroom. Harry laughed at me when he saw my awful acting.

When they all disappeared behind the door, I collapsed on the floor, trying to recover my breath, before I had my individual class.

I was devastated by now. But I knew I could handle two more hours.

"Do you need a break? It was a very exhausting rehearsal." - Harry asked.

"Yeah, would you give me five?" - I said while panting breathlessly.

"Sure." - He smiled. - "You did really good today."

"Thanks."

"I don't know how you are still standing after the long day."

"Me neither." 

"Are you feeling good to continue?"

"Yes."

"Louis." - He said and sat next to me on the floor.

"What?" - I sat up.

He grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me softly, only lips, I was just too tired to go further.

He took distance but I kept my eyes shut, yearning for more.

I felt his knuckles running on my cheek.

"Tell me when you are ready to start." - He whispered.

I rested my forehead against his shoulder as I felt his fingers caressing my hair.

I tilted my face to his neck, leaving a sweet kiss on his throat and closing my eyes again.

I hugged him closer to me and inhaled his perfume.

I felt like I could fall asleep in any second. 

"Are you falling asleep?" - He giggled.

"No." - I lied.

I opened my eyes and looked up straight into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"C'mon, we should start." - He said and stood up from the floor. - "I'm sure you probably didn't eat anything today, so take this." - He said and threw me a granola bar. - "You need sugar in your system."

"Yes sir." - I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"C'mon, stand up, don't be lazy."

I stood up from the floor, still chewing on the granola bar. Asking myself why I agreed to night classes.

  
  



	21. TWENTY ONE

**T W E N T Y O N E**

One week of endless classes, rehearsals and a lovely weekend locked in Harry's flat had already passed. And I surely could get used to that life.

Today it was Thursday again. And Harry had cancelled the rehearsal of The Nutcracker this evening because one of the girls was sick, leaving us a free night.

_ Finally. _

I was picking my stuff to leave Zayn's classroom after we finished practicing my duet with Liam.

I was thinking about meeting Em and Niall at the coffee shop across the street for lunch because I was seriously starving, when Harry entered the room and asked to talk to me.

_ Shit. _

_ All eyes on us. _

Liam and Zayn were especially attentive at the situation.

"Yes Mr. Styles? Did something happen?" - I said, trying to use all my politeness and my respect towards him.  _ My teacher _ .

"Can you come to my office, please?"

"Of course." - I nodded and followed him out.

We walked silently to his office, awkwardly taking distance from each other, until he closed the door behind me.

"What is it?" - I smiled.

"I want to ask you something."

"I'm not going to fuck here at lunch time, anyone can walk in." 

"No, is not that." - He laughed.

"Ok, what is it then?"

"Do you want to go get lunch with me?" 

I froze.

I wasn't expecting _ that. _

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Then ask me properly."

"What?"

"Ask me on a date."

"Mmm, Louis, would you go on a date with me right now?"

"Nope. I usually have lunch with my friends, I'm not cancelling them with such a short notice."

"Wait. Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you rejecting me?"

"Kinda. Why? Did nobody reject you before?" - I teased him.

He shook his head, denying.

"Am I your first, Harry?" - I teased again. - "I'm flattered."

"Well, sorry for taking your time then. Go meet them." - He said looking at the floor. - "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow?"

I felt my heart melting at the sight. I couldn't say no to him, he was like a little sad puppy.

I got closer to him and took his cheeks in my hands, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I actually am free for dinner if you want to take me out, because luckily, tonight I don't have rehearsal nor my unbearable private class with this asshole I have as a ballet teacher."

"Is he really an asshole though?" - He giggled.

"Yeah, he has those annoying curls on his head, and he always says  _ 'you're dismissed' _ who does he think he is? King of England?"

"He sounds great to me. I want to meet him."

"Sure." - I laughed. 

"I'll take you to the best dinner you've ever had." - He leaned and pecked my lips. - "Pick you up at seven."

"Can't wait." - I smiled. - "And Harry." 

"What?"

I leaned to his ear to whisper.

"Tonight, after dinner, I'll ride you."

I walked out of his office and I might or might not swang my hips just to mess with him.

~~~

After I ended my classes at six pm, I went to take a quick shower and got changed into my nicest clothes.

I was going on a date with Harry after all. I needed to pull out my best.

He was going to pick me up at seven and I was already thrilled.

He parked a block away from the academy so nobody would see us together.

I walked towards his car with a smile on my face. Then I got inside the passenger seat.

"Hey." - I said.

"Hey."

"Let me say you look extremely hot tonight." - I said and he laughed.

"I tried my best."

"It shows."

"You look really beautiful too." - He smiled and placed a hand on my thigh.

I leaned in to place a short kiss on his lips.

"Thanks."

He smiled and turned on the car as he started to drive away.

He parked minutes later on a restaurant which was far from the centre of the city. So not many people were around.

Besides it was Thursday night, it was a weekday, so it was all pretty empty.

Only two other couples were having dinner at the place, it was quiet, calm and beautiful.

The waiter offered us a table on the rooftop of the restaurant for more privacy, which we agreed to, and shortly after he was taking us upstairs.

It was even more beautiful than the downstairs floor.

All full with plants and vines, and fairy lights hanging above us. You could see the stars in between the vines, shining and matching the little lights.

And the weather was perfect to sit outside.

It was all really, really beautiful.

Harry took my hand and guided me to one of the tables in the corner. The waiter gently left two glasses and a bottle of wine on the centre of the table.

"Did you know this place?" - I asked.

"Nope. Found it online today. You like it?"

"Yes, it 's amazing. I'm glad I rejected your offer for lunch." - I said and he laughed.

"Me too."

I tangled my feet with his' under the table.

"So?" 

"We can start with the awful boring questions everyone asks on their first date?"

I laughed.

"Sure. I'll start." - I sat up on the chair. - "So Harry, what do you do for a living?"

He laughed louder.

"I'm a professional dancer."

"Oh is that true? So am I, what are the odds." 

"Are you ever going to take this seriously?" - He laughed.

"Ok, I just wanted to light up the mood Mr. Serious." - I took a sip of my glass of wine. - "Do you have a better question?"

"I actually have been wanting to ask you about your family. You never talk about them."

"Because my family is Emily and Niall. I do talk about them."

_ Don't name Claudia. She would kill you. _

"You don't have parents, siblings?"

"Well, yes. I do. I have my mother, my father and six siblings."

"But you don't consider them as your family?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because my father kicked me out when he found out I wanted to dance for a living like my aunt."

"Your aunt was a dancer?"

"Yes. She 's awesome."

"Who is she? Was she famous?"

"Not really." -  _ Lie _ .

"When did he kick you out?"

"At fourteen." - I swallowed.

"I'm sorry, you don't like talking about this, I can tell. Let's change the subject, okay?" - He took my hand from across the table.

"No, it's okay." - I smiled softly. - "I'll tell you the short version of the story, then you can tell me about your family too." - I took a deep breath. - "He kicked me out, I went living with my aunt and my cousin. She put me in an arts school to finish my education, then I ended up at the academy to get my degree. Since then I've lived in the dorms with Emily. I still get in touch with my mother once in a while because she talks to my aunt and checks on me, but that's it."

When I finished speaking the waiter came to take our orders.

We told him what we were having for dinner and he left us alone again.

"I'm sorry that your father didn't appreciate your value, and your talent. He should have supported you."

"Yeah, well. He didn't. What about you?"

"I have my mother, my sister and my stepdad. We are all very close, we talk every week. I don't get to see them much because they are still in my hometown, and since I returned from Berlin I still haven't found time to go to Cheshire to visit them."

"They must be really proud of you." - I smiled sincerely.

"I like to think they are."

"When are you planning on visiting them?"

"Maybe some weekend, and I can ask for a few days off to Ms. Horan. I don't know, now that we started with the company it's a bit harder though."

"Yes, I get it." - I frowned and stayed silent for a minute.

"Is everything alright?"

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, and for some reason I had the impulse to stand up and walk to where he was sitting.

I straddled over him and kissed him tenderly.

He froze at first, but then he followed my lead and responded the kiss, until he pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it." - I said and started making a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Louis." 

I started grinding my hips above him. My hands intertwined on his curls.

"Lou. Please."

"Please what?" - I whispered into his neck.

"Please stop."

"Stop doing what?" 

I sucked lightly below his earlobe.

"No hickeys, Louis. And please stop."

"Why?"

"Because you know what you're doing and we still have to eat dinner."

I nibbled his earlobe.

"Just remember that tonight I'll ride you."

"I remember."

"Good." - I whispered again, standing up and returning to my seat. - "Where were we?" - I asked innocently.

"You're going to kill me, don't you?" 

~~~

Once dinner was over, we returned to his flat.

We quickly removed our clothes and without even noticing we were already in his bedroom.

I pushed him towards the headboard of the bed and started kissing him passionately.

I straddled over him and made our dicks rub together. Knowing for sure both of us were already hard.

He ran his hands on my back and grabbed my hips to pull me closer.

I stopped kissing him.

"Nope. No touching tonight." - I whispered and took his hands out of my body.

"What?" - He breathed out.

"You just sit and enjoy the ride." - I smirked.

I trailed my mouth over his chest teasingly, until I bit his nipple, making him groan.

I stayed there, sucking and making circles with my tongue, as I pressed Harry's hands to the headboard.

I was in control, and I loved it.

I continued to suck on his abs, then his v-line, then his happy trail, going under until I bumped into his cock, licking it shallowly before continuing my way to his inner thighs and sucking a little bit there too.

He had his eyes shut while moaning at the feeling, and I knew that the fact that he couldn't use his hands was killing him.

I placed myself above him, knelt with my legs on the sides of his body. I leaned over to kiss his lips and captured his lower one with my teeth, stealing another groan out of him.

I grabbed the lube from the night stand and covered my fingers with it. 

"Open your eyes." - I said while smirking.

I pressed two of my fingers inside my rim, stretching myself in front of Harry.

"Shit, Louis."

I felt his hands trying to reach my thighs and my bum, yearning to touch me.

"No touching, Harry."

I pushed one more finger and let out a moan, feeling my rim clench around my fingers.

I pulled in and out a few times, dropping my head back when I hit my prostate. 

"You're so hot." - He whispered.

I smiled to myself.  _ Good. _

I moved my hips against my fingers, intentionally grinding my cock with Harry's.

I took the fingers out and took some more lube in the palm of my hand.

I grabbed Harry's cock and coated it with lube, bobbing it up and down a few times while he rocked his hips against my hand. 

I obliged and pumped it a little more even though it was already hard. 

I positioned myself above his length and pressed the tip of his cock in my entrance.

_ Here we go. _

"Fuck" - He moaned as I went all the way down, bottoming out.

I moaned at the feeling of him filling me up. It was over stimulating.

He lowered his hands and tried to take my hips.

"No touching." - I said and slapped his hand. - "Put them behind your head." - I ordered and he obliged.

As I got used to the feeling of Harry inside me, I drew figure eights with my hips. Then I started moving up and down, as I heard Harry moaning and cursing below me. He threw his head back and arched his back, wanting more.

His hips started jerking and thrusting deeper inside me, already hitting my prostate over and over.

He repeated his action as I continued impulsing myself from his shoulders to keep bouncing.

I couldn't stop moaning because it was so good.

I grabbed his hair with one of my hands and pulled him into a kiss.

He moaned even louder, he has never been this loud before, it was driving me crazy.

He had his eyes shut from pleasure, his fringe all sweat and his face was a complete work of art.

"Harry, look at me, baby." - I said and he opened his eyes. - "Okay, now you can touch me."

First thing he did was take my ass cheeks in his hands and spread them open, making his thrusting harder than before.

I was starting to feel that my legs would give in at any moment, and I also was really close to come.

He noticed and he took my cock with one hand, helping me release.

"You're amazing Louis. Completely amazing." - He breathed out.

"So do you." - I dropped my head back in pleasure as he hit my prostate again. - "I'm fucking close."

He bobbed a couple of times more and I felt my body tremble as I came all over his hand.

"Shit!"

I was so full of ecstasy that I didn't know he had come too until he pulled out of me and felt his cum dripping down my hole.

_ What a feeling. _

I sighed and collapsed over his body, holding onto his bare torso, grabbing him tight.

"We are definitely going to repeat that tomorrow." - He said and I laughed using the little energy I had left.

"Tomorrow is Friday. We have class, Harry."

"We can skip it." 

"It would only look suspicious if we both skip it." - I yawned.

"Then you stay here and I'll come after the class to make you lunch."

"We also have rehearsal at six, Harry. We have to go."

"Shit. Alright, we go. But tomorrow night you come here again, right?"

"Of course."

"And stay the weekend also?"

"Yes, babe."

"What?" - He cupped my cheeks and looked up at me. - "What did you just call me?"

"Huh?"

"Repeat that."

"Babe?"

"Shit, yes."

I laughed.

"You like it?"

"Very much."

I smiled to myself and buried my face on his neck.

"I'll use it more often then." 

"Please." 

He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other one was caressing my nape.

"We can take a shower together before going to the Academy tomorrow morning."

"Sure." 

We both kept quiet for a few minutes and I felt how our breathing synchronized, making it one.

It was calm, simple and wonderful.

_ It was meant to be. _

"Thanks for the date, baby." - I mumbled.

I felt how he kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.


	22. TWENTY TWO

**T W E N T Y T W O**

  
  


"Harry, do you have anything I can borrow for the class today? I forgot to bring my leotards."

"Yes, I don't know where they are, haven't used them in years. Let me look for them for you."

"Thanks babe." - I smiled and pecked his lips.

"You're welcome." - He smiled back.

Today we took longer to get out of his flat because even though he woke me up at five thirty, we spent more time than we expected on the shower.

So, in conclusion, we were late for the class, I wouldn't be able to go to my dorm to change, and the fact that I hadn't brought anything to wear for the day wasn't helping.

Harry took like twenty minutes looking for a leotard on his yet packed boxes.

But soon enough we were in his car, heading to the Academy.

"Lou, it's really late. We have to go straight to the classroom. You get in first and I'll just walk in some minutes after you and make up some excuse."

"Okay." 

He parked at the entrance. Nobody was out there since the classes had already started. 

I was about to open the door of the car to head out when Harry took my wrist and I turned around.

He smiled and took my cheek, leaning towards me and kissing me goodbye.

"I'm not going to kiss you until tonight." - He shrugged and I giggled.

"See you inside, Mr. Styles." - I winked at him and got out of the car.

I rushed inside the academy and walked into the classroom with my stuff in hand and dressed with one of Harry's leotards.

Everyone was already inside, waiting for Harry as they stretched under Zayn's gaze.

"Tomlinson you're late." - He said.

"Sorry, my alarm didn't ring."

He raised an eyebrow but finally nodded and I turned to Emily.

"Where were you?" - She asked.

"Where do you think?"

"Spending quality time with your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend."

"How was the date?"

"I'm not talking about this with all these people around." 

She rolled her eyes.

"Nobody is paying attention."

"You'd be surprised how much people take interest in my personal life lately."

"Sure darling. Wait, I've never seen you in that leotard before."

"Because it's not mine Ems." - I said and started stretching my legs.

"It looks enormous on you."

"I know. Just stop talking."

She laughed.

"Are you sore from last night?"

"Shut up you bitch!"

She laughed again and I rolled my eyes. Luckily, Harry entered the room at that moment, saving me from murder my annoying best friend.

"Hello class, excuse me for being late. There was a lot of traffic this morning, but we can start now." 

"You always wake up like three hours earlier." - Zayn said. 

"Excuse me?" - He said.

"You're never late. For anything. And you have a hickey on your neck, don't lie to your class, Harry." - Zayn argued back.

_ What? _

_ Oh shit. _

_ Harry's going to kill me. _

I can't even remember making that hickey.

The shower this morning!

_ Yeah, I'm screwed. _

Harry froze for a second, but quickly replied.

"There's no need to discuss this in front of the students. If you have a problem with my personal life, we can talk about it at the end of the class, Zayn."

Zayn raised an eyebrow and smirked in satisfaction, knowing he caught him.

Fuck, this is not good.

Everyone in the class was tense because of the situation, and that made me feel relieved, at least they were not focusing on me. 

Because I was shaking, praying to not be caught.

I tried my best to remain calm for the rest of the barre exercises and not show all the stress I was handling.

Harry didn't look at me, not even once. He never approached me to make corrections or to compliment me as he had done a couple of classes before.

He was being cautious. He was taking distance. And I was relieved.

~~~

"I know you are with Harry." - Liam said.

"What?" 

"It's quite obvious."

"Don't have a clue of what you are talking about."

"Your acting isn't good, Louis." - He said while we were practising one of the air tricks on our duet.

"How are you so sure? Huh?"

"You both showed up late today, you both have hickeys, and you're wearing an extremely large leotard."

_ Don't stutter Louis.  _

"All of my leotards were for laundry. I fucked with Caleb yesterday in the dressing room, that's why I have hickeys, and I was late because my alarm didn't ring."

"Then why was your roommate here in time?"

"Because she slept at her boyfriend's house. Is the interrogation over?" 

"I'm not buying it."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, believe whatever you want Payno."

I let go of the grip on his arm during the trick we were practising, making him fall on the floor.

"Oops, sorry." - I smiled fakely at him.

_ Mental note: No more hickeys on weekdays. _

Harry made the good decision of letting Zayn the male group today. 

But the bad part was that Zayn was really angry, especially with me.

He was being hard on me, demanding impossible things, saying I was lazy and that I was overweight.

He said I didn't do anything right today and that I was a complete failure.

_ Oh well. _

He also saw when I let Liam fall and he told me off for several minutes, saying I should be more careful with my partner's body. 

I just nodded and kept silent. I wasn't going to argue, I didn't need more problems.

The rest of the day was quite normal, I had lunch with my friends, I took the rest of my classes, made it to the rehearsal at six, then I stayed late for Harry's individual class, and when it was almost midnight he drove us back to his flat.

The place that I had spent more time lately than my own dorm.

I really was getting used to being here _ , and around Harry. _

I took my sweaty clothes off, and grabbed a shirt and some shorts from Harry's drawers, returning to the living room where he was receiving the pizza we ordered on our way here.

"That smells delicious." 

"After the long day we both had, I think we deserve it." - Harry said as he placed the box on the coffee table in front of the tv.

"I deserve it more than you, though. I was the one dancing, you were just bossing people around."

"It's still tiring." - He said and I laughed.

"Sure, babe. Though you didn't have to tolerate Zayn telling you you're a failure."

"What? He said that?" 

"Yeah, I still have his voice stuck in my head. Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my back, leading my arms to rest over his shoulders.

"You know it's not true. Right?" - He kissed my forehead.

"I don't know."

He looked down to me with a serious expression.

"You know what?" - He suddenly said.

"What?" 

"He is jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of you."

"What? Why?"

"Because he thinks I'm going to pick you as my lead."

"Wait? Really?"

"Yeah, he thinks that. We had a fight about that today."

"A fight?"

"He saw the hickey and jumped to conclusions, so yes, he suspects about us, he is jealous and thinks I'm giving you benefits. Of course I denied everything, I told him I went out last night to a bar. We need to talk about that hickey though, I told you not to mark me, Louis."

"Sorry." - I said and caressed the spot on his neck with my mark on it. - "It looks good on you though." - I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and I tried to think about what he had just said about Zayn.

"Wait. Are you going to pick me as your lead?"

"Don't know yet."

"Oh my God, you're considering it."

"You're one of my options, yes. I still need to analyze the whole group together to see who fits better."

"You can't choose me." - I shook my head and he frowned.

"I'll choose whoever I want."

"Harry please no. He hates me too much already, besides Liam is suspecting a lot too, he doesn't stop asking me things. We can't give him more reasons. He is going to tell Claudia and this will be all over."

"Hey, okay, don't freak out. I haven't decided yet. Calm down."

I hugged him closer and rested my cheek against his shoulder.

"It's exciting to hide, but it's also really stressing."

"Mhmm." - He agreed and started swinging our bodies together.

"Harry, I need to ask you something." - I said, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Are we like… exclusive?"

"I guess? I'm not seeing anyone else. Why? Do you want to go fuck with Caleb?" - He asked and I giggled.

"No, I don't. I'm perfectly fine with only you."

"Then yes, we are exclusive." - He kissed my cheek.

"Like boyfriends?" 

"No, I don't think we should put a label just yet."

"What if anyone asks me out? What do I say to them?"

"Just say you are not interested."

"What if they ask why?"

"I don't know, Let's not worry about that anymore, the pizza is getting cold. Can we eat?"

"But I'm hugging you." - I pouted.

"You can hug me later. I'm hungry, Louis."

"You're the most arromantic person I know."

He laughed and pulled away from me, sitting on the couch and grabbing a slice of pizza.

_ Not boyfriends just yet. _

Then when?


	23. TWENTY THREE

**T W E N T Y T H R E E**

Two months after Liam and Zayn started suspecting, Harry and I managed to keep our eyes and hands away from each other, no talking during class, or in the hallways or even on the rehearsals.

If sometime I had a doubt about a movement of the choreography I just asked Emily and she would make the question to Harry, so I wouldn't have to look at his eyes.

For the past three weeks I had been studying for my first exams of the year, so I had spent much more time in my dorm, instead of Harry's flat.

It was hard not to miss him, because we arranged to only see each other on Saturdays. The rest of the week I reserved for studying. I didn't even go out to grab lunch with my friends, or to smoke on the rooftop, nothing.

Good part is that It kinda helped for the suspicious people around us.

And my exams went well, so it was the best thing for us to do.

We've been acting a lot, acting like we dislike each other in front of others, and it was really exhausting, I just wanted to kiss him and hold his hand in public.

The days I had private class after the rehearsal of the company I always picked up my stuff and left the room towards the changing rooms, once I knew for sure everyone left, I went back inside and kissed Harry. 

So after a month of hiding, sneaking and only spending time together inside of his flat, I was getting tired.

And that led us to tonight. 

"Baby, can we go out?" - I straddled above him on the couch of his flat.

"No, Lou. We can't risk it. Everyone is out tonight."

"C'mon we've been here for ages."

"Not tonight. Maybe monday?"

"Yeah after my eighteen hours of classes I'll be perfect to go out." - I said sarcastically.

"Well, you pick a day."

"Tonight! C'mon it's Saturday! Let 's have fun!"

"No, Lou. What did I just say?"

"We don't have to go to a crowded place. I just need air."

"Lou. We won't go out tonight." - He said and pecked my lips. - "Stop pouting."

"I'm sick of this." - I said standing up.

"Of what?" - He turned around to watch me walk away.

"Of not being able to do anything with you!"

I was walking to the bedroom when he took my hips and flipped me around.

"I am too. Don't get mad at me. I'm just protecting both of us."

"You don't even know how you feel towards me. I don't know why you take so much work in protecting us."

"I do know how I feel about you."

"I've never heard it."

"And?"

I slipped from under his grip.

"And I want to fucking hear you say it, Harry! I always tell you how much I like you, and that I want to be with you, receiving nothing back!"

"It's just…"

"Just admit you want to be with me once and for all! Admit it!"

"I can't!"

"Why Harry? Are you ashamed of wanting your student? Are you so ashamed of calling me baby or some other ridiculous pet name? Are you ashamed of showing affection? Because I am not."

"I'm not ashamed of you!"

"Then what is it?!"

"I just don't want it to be real yet."

"What?"

"Because the second this becomes real, it's going to be so much harder to ignore you everyday."

"So, you're saying this is somehow platonic? That is  _ not  _ real?"

"I don't know."

"That's bullshit, Harry. And you know it!"

"Lou, please stop yelling." - He tried to take my wrists but I didn't let him. - "I can't make this real yet, I can't put a label to us, not until you graduate."

"Why?"

"Because the minute I ask you to be my boyfriend I'll want to show you to the world, to brag about you. And right now we can't."

“Are you really going to wait until graduation? It's like four more months!"

"I know."

"And what if I ask you first? Are you going to reject me?"

"No. I mean, fuck Lou."

"Then be my fucking boyfriend once and for all! Grow some balls, Harry."

"I really want to be your boyfriend. You know that. I just don't want to call you mine only in private. Because you'll have to go and say you're single to everyone else and I can't take that, I know I can't. People want to have sex with you and flirt with you all the time, and even if I ask you to be my boyfriend you can't say you are with me to others."

"I won't let anyone flirt with me if that bothers you."

"It would only look suspicious. Besides I would want to kick their ass."

"Not putting a label to us isn't going to stop you from being jealous."

"I know, but I won't have the right to claim you or to be jealous at all if we are not together. It makes me less guilty."

"Are you really going to leave me single until graduation?"

"Sorry. It's for the best."

"Harry! I don't want to be single! I want to be yours, and for you to be mine!"

"Louis, I can't do it knowing I'm not allowed to be your boyfriend out of these four walls, knowing I can't take you places or hold your hand in public. I just can't!"

"Then I'm leaving." - I said and grabbed my bag from the couch.

"No, my love. Please don't."

"Oh great, your first time calling me love and it's only because I'm about to dump your ass. Oh sorry, I didn't remember I can't dump you, because technically we are not together. I'm single. Good, because I don't like to do break ups anyways." 

I started walking towards the door.

"Louis."

"Nope."

"Lou, c'mon." - He tried to reach for my arm to stop me.

"What?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

"I can't believe this." - I sighed.

"Be my boyfriend, Lou."

"Are you asking or demanding?"

"I'm begging." - He said and fell onto his knees.

"Stand up, Harry." - I said annoyed.

"No. Be my boyfriend then I'll stand up."

"Do you really want to, or are you just saying this to make me stay?"

"I do, you know I do. I didn't want to admit it, but I do now."

"I have one condition." - I said, pulling him up to his feet again.

"What?"

"You have to let me bite and mark you."

"Lou, no. You know I can't show up with hickeys. Not now."

"Then there's no deal." - I turned around again, heading to the door.

"Ok! fine! I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Just don't go."

I smirked to myself and turned again to face him.

"So, just to be clear. You're my boyfriend and I get to do whatever I want with you, including lovebites?"

"Yes." - He sighed and giggled. - "We still have to remain a secret though."

"I can work with that."

He smiled widely and extended his arms in order for me to hug him. 

I got closer and wrapped my arms around his back, feeling his nose caressing the skin of my neck.

I tugged on his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I'll just have to handle my jealousy." - He mumbled into my neck and I giggled.

"I'm very jealous too." 

"But I don't have people wanting me all the time. You do."

"I bet you have a lot too. You just don't tell me."

He took distance from my neck and looked at me.

"No, not many people talk to me face to face. I know they say I'm hot behind my back, but they all think I'm not an accessible person to actually talk to. They fear me."

"They fear you? With those glossy puppy eyes of yours?" - I said and pecked his lips.

"Yeah. You're the only one who knows me like this."

"I know baby." - I smiled. 

"Sorry for not showing you how much I like you earlier."

"You can start now."

He smirked and grabbed my hips tightly, leaning to press his lips against mine.

"Most beautiful boyfriend in the world." - He mumbled against my mouth, making me laugh.

"Good start." - I moaned and he captured my lips again.

We kissed for several minutes, then he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, staying there and nuzzling against my skin.

"Harry, can we go out tonight? Somewhere with no risk of bumping into nobody from the Academy. Please?"

He looked up at me again.

"Sure bunny. Let's celebrate." 

"Bunny?" - I laughed.

"You wanted a pet name."

"Ok, I take it." - I said, pecking his lips again.


End file.
